Melitensis Treasure
by DataAndrd
Summary: Co-written by Heir of Zammitelu - Miley and Lilly travel to Malta as part of the Hannah Montana European Tour... and embark on an adventure that will change their lives forever. Liley
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hey ya'll! It's Heir of Zammitelu here, but just call me Heir!**

(Data's note - the artist formerly known as 'The Maltese Knight' :) )

**OK, me and DataAndrd have decided to co-write a story together. It's based in my country, so I'm going to be writing the first chapter. Then we'll be taking turns!**

**Sorry if it's short…but I guess it's just an introduction…Hehe…Hope you like anyways!**

**I own no rights to Robert and Tiziana. They are my brother and sister-in-law. **

**So, to those who have never been to my country…**

**Welcome to Malta.**

CHAPTER ONE

Miley looked out at the parking lot of the airport they had landed in. They had flown in from Italy, taking them two hours from Trieste, up near Venice. They were now in Malta as part of the Hannah European tour, the second so far that treated most of the Mediterranean regions. "Daddy, where's the limo?!" she asked, seeing no long vehicles except a few trucks.

"Well, honey, to avoid attention we rented a taxi." Robbie Ray pointed down the road where she was. "It's that black one over there." Miley grabbed her luggage and pulled it towards the black car. Lilly and Oliver caught up to her quickly, jumping up and down and singing some Hannah song goofily. Miley could make out the lyrics to Nobody's Perfect, but they had somehow arranged it their own way, singing about their trip to Europe.

Loading their bags into the trunk, the man pulled up another seat up front for Jackson and opened the doors for them. "I'm Charlie, your driver for the two weeks. _Merhba_."

"What he say?" Lilly asked, a little too loudly.

"It means 'welcome'." Jackson had taken the liberty of learning some phrases for every country they went to so he could translate for the others.

Miley hoped into the sleek black car and they silently drove off. "The place you're in right now is St. Luke. It's one of our modern cities." Charlie drove out of the parking lot and into the lanes. Miley stole a glance at the dashboard, were a compass showed them heading due south-east.

After five minutes of driving, they neared an ancient looking city. "This is Valletta, the capital city of Malta. It was named after Jean Parisot de la Vallette, a Grand-Master of the Knights of St. John. He died before the city was built. Its construction was finished in 1656, and it has grown ever since." Miley looked out the window and saw a towering arch, Arc-de-Triumph style, coming towards them. Charlie stopped the car and let them out. "This is the Bus Terminus. You can catch a cabbie from over there. Your hotel's name is the Queen Victoria. Meet me in front of _Puturjal_ tomorrow."

"Huh?!" Oliver and Lilly both asked.

"Port, as in door; Royal, as in royal. I think he means the Arch behind us, right?" Charlie nodded at Jackson, climbing back into his car.

"Have fun! I recommend you see some places around here! I promise you won't be disappointed!" he closed the door and revved up, driving off.

Miley grabbed her luggage and went to the cabbie. The horse was white with brown and black splotches. He whined at her and she smiled. "Aww! He's so cute!"

Robbie Ray turned to the man on the cabbie and held out some Euros. "Here. Take us to Hotel Queen Victoria please." The man nodded, and after packing up their bags on the roof and back, helped them in. A Maltese couple also joined them, sitting in the extra space.

The man looked like he was in his late twenties. He had a growing beard and black curly hair, slicked back. He was wearing a suit and blue tie and carrying a black briefcase. His wife was wearing a nurse's uniform under a jacket and jeans. She smiled at the teens and crossed her legs. "Are you here for the first time?"

"Yeah. Just got here."

"From where?"

"Malibu." Miley looked at the man, who was impatiently checking his watch time and time again. He turned to them and smiled.

"I'm Robert. This is my wife, Tiziana. We're visiting my grandmother. Where are you staying?"

"Queen Victoria," Oliver smiled. "It seems like a fancy hotel from the name."

"One of our best. Had a conference there last month. I'm a lawyer." He put a finger between his collar and his tie and loosened the cravat. "It's really uncomfortable in this weather though. I can't believe it's so hot for spring!"

Tiziana sighed at her husband's chatter and pointed out the window. "Your hotel is down that road. And this is our first stop, Court." The cabbie stopped and Robert hopped out, kissing his wife goodbye. "See you at Nanna's!" he smiled, running into the tall building. Lilly pointed to the museum across the road to it. "What's that?"

"That is the museum of the Co-Cathedral. It's a must see. The statue in the centre of that small square is a symbolism of the Great Siege of 1565."

Lilly mouthed a 'wow' as she looked up at the bronze statue. "Must have taken a lot of work to make."

"Antonio Sciortino, the sculptor, was very talented." After a few more minutes, Tiziana stopped in front of a café. "I'll walk from here. Nice meeting you!" Up the road from the café was a large church. "Miley! Look! Must be the Co-Cathedral! We have to go see it sometime!" Lilly eagerly pointed, giving her friend the puppy-dog-face.

"OK! We will don't worry!" The cabbie started off again, riding through narrow roads, past vendors and clothes shops, monuments and various chapels or churches.

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived at their 'swanky hotel', as Oliver put it.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Oliver asked, after putting his bags in his room.

"Wanna go see this place for ourselves?"

* * *

The streets were packed with thousands of people, but one could not help but notice the four rather sinister figures step into the large museum, Casa Rocca Piccola.

"Monsieur, this museum is a house. People still live here. We must be careful," one of the men reminded another in a heavy French accent. The presumed leader walked into the house and looked at a picture of the family who lived there. Quickly, he took that and hid it in his trench-coat. "With thirty thousand people in this city alone, we will never be caught." Turning to the men behind him, the dark haired French man smirked. "We already stole the Sword. The silver earrings and rosary beads in the house will be easier to steal than the Sword of that accursed la Valletta from the Louvre."

He held out the photograph of the de Piro family. "And I've seen one of these people walking into the Queen Victoria." He pointed out one of the blonde grandchildren. "Keep an eye out for her."

"Maximilian!" a voice called. The man turned and embraced his old 'friend', Nicholas de Piro, Marquis and owner of the house.

"Nicholas! I brought my friends. A tour, please?"

"Of course, old friend."

Maximilian smiled as Phase One of his plan commenced.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: DataAndrd here now, with my first chapter of the story. Hope you all like it... and thanks to Miss V, my co-writer, for making sure my Maltese was correct! :)**

CHAPTER TWO

Elsewhere, Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson began their exploration of the fascinating country of Malta. At Lilly's insistence, they decided to try some of the local cuisine first.

They stopped at a small sidewalk café not far from their hotel, called the Café Cordina, and ordered some _pastizzi_ inside. They were small pastries filled with what looked like cheese, or as they said here, _ricotta_. Looking around as Lilly and Oliver started to take pictures of the cabbie parking nearby, Miley spotted a rather familiar face.

It was a girl about her age, sitting about three meters off. She sat with another four or five girls, and they were playing some sort of card game. She had curly brown hair and a chocolate tan. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and a pair of sunglasses was propped on her head as they sat under the umbrella. She slammed her cards down on the table, stood up and started to do a sort of happy-dance.

"Trent'uno! I beat you! I beat you all!" Another of the girls sighed and slammed her cards down.

"I can't believe you beat us at Thirty-One…for the tenth time today! I've already lost all my money in the bets, Vicky!"

"Vicky!" Miley rose and waved frantically. The brown haired girl turned and her eyes widened.

"Miley!" They ran to each other and embraced, jumping up and down.

"I didn't ever think I'd run into you in Malta!"

"Didn't I ever tell you, I'm Maltese!" Vicky smiled and looked at her friends. "Tell me where you're staying and I'll come say 'hi' some other time. I'm spending some quality time with my friends."

"OK. We're at the Queen Victoria. Ask for Miley Stewart, OK?"

"OK!" Vicky let go of her friend and smiled. "It's a wonder to think that our friendship started when we met for the first time at that golf course in San Diego."

"Yeah, pretty weird huh?" Miley laughed. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure!" Smiling, Miley walked back over to her table, where Lilly and the others were staring at her strangely.

"Who the heck was that?" Lilly asked her.

"A friend of mine," Miley explained with a grin. "Her name's Vicky. I'll introduce you another time. I met her when I was in San Diego once."

"She lives here?" Oliver asked.

"Yup," Miley replied. "Small world, huh?"

"Y'know, she's kinda cute…" Jackson commented, looking over at the table where Vicky and her friends were still playing cards.

"Forget it, _Jerk_son, she's not your type," Miley teased him. "Now, where do you guys want to go next?" As they continued to talk, no one noticed a dark-haired woman watching them from a table of her own nearby, her features partially hidden by her long hair and a pair of dark sunglasses…

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the capital city of Valletta, Maximilian and his men had finished their gracious tour of the Casa Rocca Piccola and now met in a dark and disreputable bar. The wooden sign over the door referred to it as '_Raġel tal-Baħar_' – or, as Maximilian translated it, 'Man of the Sea'. They found a table in a secluded corner and sat down to talk.

"Fascinating, no?" he asked his associates in his thick French accent. "The rarest and most hallowed artifacts in all of Malta, all stored in one convenient place – and open to the public."

"You have a plan to steal them, then?" one of the other men asked. He was big and muscular, with a bald head and a thick, dark moustache.

"I most definitely have a plan, Ivan," Maximilian replied. "We will not be stealing them, however."

"What are you saying?" another of the men asked angrily "We came all this way for nothing?"

"Patience, Louis, patience," Maximilian soothed him. "We're not going to _take_ them from the museum… the Marquis de Piro is graciously going to _give_ them to us." Louis frowned.

"Why would he do that?" he asked, not understanding. Maximilian, however, had no intention of sharing his plan just yet.

"You will know soon enough," Maximilian promised. "We have only to wait until Melita joins us. In the meantime…" He motioned a waitress over to their table and ordered drinks for everyone.

"Let us enjoy a drink together, and toast the wealth of Malta – for it will soon be ours!"

* * *

"What do they call these things again?" Lilly asked, staring at the small walkie-talkie like device in her hand.

"An audio guide," Jackson answered her. "There's supposed to be different places in the Cathedral where we can stop and hear audio recordings about its history and significance."

"Wow," Miley replied. "I'm impressed. You're really getting into this tourism stuff, Jackson!" He shrugged and gave one of his goofy grins.

"You never know, maybe I can impress some cute Maltese chicks!" Miley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, good luck with that," she muttered. Jackson, as usual, ignored the remark.

"C'mon, let's check this place out," Oliver interrupted. The others nodded, and together they walked into the imposing St. John's Co-Cathedral. From the main entrance, they walked through a short passageway that led them into the incredible Main nave, the central approach to the church's high altar. Everyone's jaws dropped at the towering, vaulted ceiling high above them and the beautiful marble arches that lined the walls. Even the floor was amazing, completely covered with marble stones.

"Can I just say, whoa?" Lilly quipped.

"It's called the Main nave," Jackson said aloud, audio guide to his ear. "Those arches lead to different chapels, each assigned to one of the different groups of Knights from each province, according to seniority." Noticing him doing so, the others began listening to the audio tour as well.

"Wait a sec," Lilly announced a few moments later. "We're standing on a bunch of _tombstones_?!"

"Take it easy, Lils," Miley responded with a smile. "It's not like we can see the Knights who are buried here."

"I know," Lilly muttered. "It's still kinda creepy."

"Tell you what – if it'll make you feel better, you can hold my hand, okay?" She had only intended it as a joke, but to her surprise, Lilly reached over and took her hand anyway. Even more surprising was the tiny jolt Miley felt as Lilly's fingers entwined with her own.

_O-kay… where is this coming from all of the sudden?_ She thought to herself. _I mean, it's perfectly normal for best friends to hold hands, right? So why can't I stop thinking about how nice it feels to have Lilly's hand in mine?_

"I did _not_ just think that," Miley chastised herself. Too late, she realized she'd actually said it out loud.

"What did you not think?" Lilly asked her curiously. Miley groaned inwardly.

_This just keeps getting better and better…_

"Nothing," Miley lied. "My inner monologue just became an outtie for a moment, that's all. Don't worry about it." Lilly arched a curious eyebrow, sensing that Miley wasn't being entirely honest, but she decided not to press the issue.

"Okay," she responded slowly. "Can we please leave the lovely room of death now?"

"Lilly!" Miley tried to suppress her laugher. "C'mon, show a little respect!"

"All right, sorry," Lilly sulked. "How about, can please continue our tour of the church now? Preferably in a slightly less creepy part of it?" Miley grinned and shook her head.

"Lils, you are one of a kind." Lilly smiled.

"Darn straight," she replied with a straight face. "You're lucky to have me, you know!"

"I know," Miley said, still grinning. "Now, shall we continue our tour m'lady?" She swept her arm out in front of her to encompass the breathtaking church around them. Lilly squeezed her hand.

"We shall," she said playfully.

* * *

As Miley, Lilly and the others walked into another part of the cathedral, a woman with dark glasses surreptitiously watched them go, from her hiding place in the shadows of one of the chapel arches. She focused on Lilly in particular, seeming to take in every aspect of the blonde teenager. Then, when she was certain no one was watching, she darted out of her hiding place and quickly left the cathedral.

Fifteen minutes later, the mysterious woman joined Maximilian and the others at their table in the small bar.

"Ah, Melita," Maximilian greeted her, standing up as she approached. "So good of you to join us, my dear." He kissed her quickly on the cheek, then eased out a chair for her to sit in. Finally, he waved the waitress over to their table again and ordered a drink for Melita as well.

"I trust your mission was a success?" he asked her. Melita removed her dark sunglasses, revealing ice blue eyes, and nodded.

"I checked out the girl, like you asked." she answered simply. "She's one of the heirs of the de Piro family, there's no question."

"Excellent," Maximilian said, grinning. "Then our plan can proceed. Does she have any… protection… we should be aware of?" Melita shook her head.

"She travels only with a group of other children her age," she replied. "Friends, I suppose."

"We should have no problems, then," Maximilian told her, finishing off the last of his own drink. "Tomorrow, we will wait for the opportune moment… and then we will strike!"

* * *

It was nearly dinnertime when the gang finally finished their tour of St. John's Co-Cathedral, and they decided they'd better hurry back to their hotel to meet Robbie Ray.

"See?" Miley said aloud as they walked back towards the main entrance. "That wasn't so bad, now was it Lils?" They were still holding hands, and in fact had done so throughout the entire tour. Neither of them said a word about it, either.

"Nah, it was pretty cool," Lilly admitted with a smile. "Especially the Sanctuary. It was so beautiful."

"Yeah it was," Miley agreed with her. "The whole _cathedral_ was beautiful."

"You know what'd be even more beautiful?" Lilly asked.

"What's that, Lils?" Miley answered.

"Dinner!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley laughed.

"Soon as we meet daddy back at the hotel, that's what we're going to do." She heard Lilly's stomach growl and smiled. "Think you can contain the beast that long?"

"I'll do my best," Lilly quipped. "Any delays though, and I won't be responsible for my actions!"

"Excuse me?" another voice interrupted suddenly. Miley and Lilly turned to see an older man, wearing the vestments of a priest, beckoning to them.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I _must_ speak with you," the old man said, his voice heavily accented. "It is a matter of great importance." Miley and Lilly looked at each other, neither sure just what was going on or what they should do.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked, positioning himself protectively between the girls and the old man. Jackson did the same.

"Forgive me," the priest replied nervously. "I am sorry if I frightened you. I come only to warn your friend."

"Warn who?" Jackson asked, puzzled.

"She who wears the face of the de Piro family," the priest answered, gesturing at Lilly. He dropped his voice and looked around furtively, as if afraid someone might overhear him.

"You are not safe here," he whispered. "They will be coming for you." Lilly swallowed, suddenly feeling very afraid.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," she managed. "_Who's_ coming?"

"There is no time!" the priest said hurriedly. "You _must_ remain safe, for all our sakes! When he was sure no one was watching them, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small cloth bag.

"Take this," he told Lilly, pressing the bag into her hand. "Take it and find a place of safety, before it is too late!" Then, before Lilly or anyone else could say another word, he was gone.

"O-kay," Oliver said at last. "That was way beyond weird. Anybody know what he was talking about?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, good; I don't feel so lost now," he said lightly.

"He must've though I was someone else," Lilly said uncertainly. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it," Miley agreed. "What's in that bag though, Lils? The one he gave you?"

"You think I should look?" Lilly asked her.

"I don't think a priest would give you anything dangerous," Jackson reasoned. "Besides, whatever it is, maybe it can help us figure out what the heck is going on!"

"All right," Lilly said quietly. "Guess you've got a point. Let's take a look." Very carefully, she loosened the draw strings on the bag and reached inside. Pulling her hand back out, she held up a set of ornate and beautiful silver earrings. The Virgin Mary was prominently engraved on them.

"Are those what I think they are?" Jackson whispered.

"I think they're silver," Lilly replied quietly. "They also look really, really old."

"As in, worth a lot of money?" Oliver asked.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of priceless," Lilly replied, her voice tight. "Guys, I think we're in a lot of trouble…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heir here! I must say, Mr. R (DataAndrd) did a fantastic job on his chapter 2! Now it's my turn!**

CHAPTER THREE

"Can I please order your catch of the day?" Lilly asked as politely as possible as she tried to restrain her growling stomach.

The waiter looked at his notes and nodded. She had been the last to order. Smiling, he moved off to the kitchen and soon returned with their drinks.

Jackson took his drink and smelt it. "Feeling a little adventurous today?" Miley asked, seeing him sip the drink completely new to all of them. It was a local specialty. Kinnie, they called it. Jackson smiled and set it down. "Chilled bitter orange with herbs. Nice."

Miley looked at the others. While Jackson was savoring his drink, Oliver was staring mindlessly out of the windows with the same expression he usually got in a boring class. Lilly, on the other hand, was looking around at the people. "Hey, Miles. How'd we get stuck in such a cool, fancy place?"

"Because of Hannah?" Miley looked around the room as well. They were all the type a person would normally classify as snobs. Very rich snobs. "I find it hard to believe myself."

"Do you think they'll let your friend in?" Lilly asked, referring to the girl they had met earlier that day, Vicky.

"Knowing her, she'd probably find a way in even if they kicked her out," Miley chuckled, remembering the time at the golf course in San Diego, when Vicky had been pushed out of the course by her obnoxious cousins and scaled the wall to get back into her game.

Fifteen minutes later, two waiters approached them, each holding a tray of food. "Risotta marinara?"

"That would be me," Oliver held his hand up and the waiter deposited the food in front of him. He was about to start eating when a glare from Miley told him otherwise. In this country, they wait for everyone to have their food before they eat.

"Roast beef?" Robbie Ray raised his hand and he was given the food.

"Chicken a la grill?" Jackson raised his hand this time.

"Seafarer salad?" Miley took the plate, sniffing the food. It still smelt of the salty air around the Grand Harbor.

"And catch of the day." A rather pinkish-orange fish was given to Lilly. "This is a local fish called a _lampuka_. Very good with soup." He tipped his head and smiled. "Buon appetito."

Lilly sniffed her fish and took a bite, smiling. "Looks like me and this fish should have met way long ago!"

Miley laughed at her friend's inability to resist food. She looked at her friend's stomach. No matter how much she ate, Lilly never seemed to gain weight. Miley shook her head before her eyes veered upwards. No way was she going to go that far!

Dessert was as good as the plate that came before it. They served prickly pears and a sort of ice-cream, semi-freddo, which Jackson translated to almost-frozen. As they finished eating, Robbie Ray left the table to make some calls as Hannah's manager, and the four friends were left on their own.

"So, what are we going to do about those earrings? Return them to their rightful owners or not?" Jackson asked in a low whisper, finished off his fifth prickly pear.

"Or we could ask your fiend, Miley. She could tell us about these de Piros, right?" Miley nodded, though she was not so sure about this. Vicky was a teenager like them, and as far as teenagers go, they don't really like History.

"Let's go up to our room and discuss it. Might be a lot better that way. Safe from eavesdroppers." Jackson rose, everyone following suit. As they exited the restaurant, a man nearby took a quick snapshot of the four and saved it on his mobile.

* * *

As the four vacationers exited the restaurant, Miley heard a rather familiar voice talking to the receptionist on duty.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you in."

"Oh come on! Do you even know who I am?!" Miley smiled as she watched her friend argue. "My father's friend owns this place! He knows me!"

"And who is your father?" the receptionist asked, clearly not amused.

Vicky smirked before, crossing her arms. "Vincent Zammit."

The receptionist flushed a deep red and mumbled an apology. Laughing, Miley went forward. "You didn't have to scare the wits of that girl!" she told her friend, hugging her.

Vicky smiled and hugged back. "Hey, my dad really is Vincent Zammit!"

After releasing the hug, Miley collected her suite key and they entered the elevator to the sixth floor, room 618.

"So, these are my friends and brother: Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson. Guys, this is Vicky." They shook hands and then sat on the sofa in the suite.

Deciding to speak, Lilly faced their new friend. "We were wondering if you could help us out with some stuff about the de Piros."

Everyone was half expecting her to laugh at them or shrug a no, but instead, she smiled and lay back. "Old Nicholas de Piro, eh? Luckily for you you're talking to the biggest history freak in my school."

"You actually _like _History?!" the boys asked, astounded.

"Huns, my father's a historian. Like it or not, I got no choice." Vicky crossed her legs and faced Lilly. "What's the problem?"

* * *

"…So we were wondering if you would tell us what's going on here." Miley concluded a few minutes later, having told her friend the whole story.

Vicky nodded and got up. "Tell you what. I'll send over a friend of mine tomorrow to pick you guys up and bring you to my other friend's family bookshop. I'll explain everything there. It seems like a better idea." She looked at the watch and sighed. "And on that note, I'd better be going. I have to study for my GCSEs next week or Dad'll kill me…again! It's like I've got nine lives!" Waving, she exited.

"Has she got any friends, you think?" Jackson asked, smiling to himself.

Smirking, Miley turned to her brother and swatted his shoulder. "Seriously, Jackson, Maltese girls are a lot smarter than they seem!"

* * *

Maximilian looked at the photo as everyone crowded around him to see. "Yes, Ugo. Good job. Just the girl." He handed him back the picture of the four children at the Queen Victoria and crossed his legs. "Did you catch any names?"

"Lilly for the blonde, Miley for the brunette. And the boys were Oliver and Jackson. Two of her friends sounded foreign, like something from Texas." Ugo fidgeted around with his fingers as his boss' face clouded over in thought. He had started working with Maximilian a year ago, after he had learnt about his wishes to bring back 'what was rightfully his'. He was a local of Malta, and knew most of the things that happened. He could easily inform his boss.

"I see…well then, this is falling perfectly into plan. Now, tell me, did you see anyone - anyone at all - communicate with them?"

"This one girl I saw later on. I took a picture of her too." He showed him a picture of a brown haired girl with them. "I've seen her from around here before. She works at the Agenda Bookshop in Republic Street. She's also very knowledgeable about History. I've seen her giving directions to tourists loads of times."

"I see…" Maximilian sighed and rose. "Let's get back to our room now, shall we, Melita?" He held out a slender hand to his girlfriend. She, smiling, took it and let him lead her away to a cabbie outside. Giving him directions, they sat in the comfortable leather seat, watching the buildings speed by. "How are you so sure this plan of yours will work?" she asked him, placing a hand on his chest and looking up at the sky as light turned to darkness and the first stars started to appear.

Maximilian remained silent for a while. She looked up at his face as he smiled. "I have a feeling that we will come across some obstacles. But no matter, we will succeed. For my ancestor's sake." The cabbie stopped and they emerged into the dark street before their rented room. Behind them lay the Grand Harbor, ships of every size and type anchored there. The water front was busy, alive, as people rushed back and forth to restaurants, night clubs, shops.

"We will succeed." He entered the building and looked into his room, under his bed, to make sure that his most prized possession was there. The Sword of la Vallette glinted in the semi-darkness. "And I will have my revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: DataAndrd here... I'm back with Chapter 4 :) Hope everyone has been enjoying our story so far... and congrats to my co-author Miss V for an awesome job on last chapter :)**

CHAPTER FOUR

After Vicky left, the gang decided to call it a night. Oliver and Jackson were sharing a room with Robbie Ray, while Miley and Lilly had a room of their own. The moment the boys closed the door behind them, Lilly bounded over to the bed and plopped down beside Miley.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked excitedly. Miley looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Lilly! It's late and I'm tired! All I want to do is go to bed!" Lilly stuck her tongue out.

"You're no fun," she pouted. "Come on, there must be _something_ fun we can do!" Miley laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not gonna win this one, am I?" she quipped. Lilly grinned and shook her head.

"Nope; you're gonna have fun if I have to _make _you, Miley Stewart!" She ran her hand along Miley's side, finding her ribs and tickling her.

"Havin' fun yet? Huh, are you?!" Lilly teased her, continuing to tickle Miley until she was thrashing about and howling with laughter.

"Lilly, s-stop!" Miley begged her, kicking and laughing. "P-please!" Grinning, Lilly finally did as she was asked and laid down beside Miley.

"Now _that_ was fun!" Lilly said saucily.

"You're crazy, Truscott, you know that?" Miley laughed weakly. Lilly shrugged.

"You know you love me," she quipped, still smiling. She rested her head on Miley's shoulder and draped an arm across her waist. For a brief moment, Miley felt a flash of warmth as Lilly snuggled against her, and she swallowed.

_Why… why does it feel so nice to have Lilly lying beside me like this?_ Miley thought nervously to herself.

"You okay, Miles?" Lilly asked curiously, noticing her best friend's sudden silence.

"Fine and dandy!" Miley chirruped. She only hoped Lilly couldn't feel her heart suddenly hammering in her chest.

"Good," Lilly replied, smiling. "I was starting to think I'd worn you out already!" Miley laughed.

"Not even, Truscott," she retorted playfully.

"You think your friend Vicky will be able to help us?" Lilly asked, changing to a more serious subject.

"If anyone can, she can," Miley answered. She looked over at Lilly, and without truly thinking, reached over and brushed a stray hair away from her best friend's face. "It's gonna be okay Lils, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Lilly quipped. "I'm just glad I have my best friend here to help me."

"Always," Miley whispered. "I'll always be here for you, Lilly."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Vicky was waiting for a cab. One finally pulled up nearby and she began walking towards it. Suddenly, a dark-gloved hand clamped itself over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows. Vicky struggled mightily against her unseen assailant, but it was no use.

"Quiet, _tifla_," Ugo hissed. "Stop struggling and I promise I won't hurt you. I only want to talk to you." He leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"I saw you talking to the de Piro girl and her little friends earlier - what did you say to them?" he asked, his voice low and menacing.

"Nothing!" Vicky managed. "Who are you, anyway?!" Ugo ignored the question.

"I don't believe you," he growled. "You're going to have to do better than that!" He tightened his grip, squeezing her painfully.

"Did you offer to help them?!" Ugo snapped. Vicky responded by stomping on his exposed foot as hard as she could. Ugo cried out and instantly released her. Vicky took off running as fast as she could, and soon was lost in the distance. Ugo, still nursing his injured foot, could do nothing but watch.

"Maximilian isn't going to like this…"

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Maximilian roared at Ugo. True to his hapless henchman's fears, the Frenchman was most definitely _not_ happy… not at all. He had been in the middle of dinner with Melita, and was not at all pleased with the sudden interruption. He tossed his napkin angrily aside.

"Please, boss, let me explain…!" Maximilian simply held up his hand.

"Did the girl tell you anything useful?" he asked instead. "Anything at all?" Ugo shook his head. Maximilian sighed.

"Never mind; you said she works at the bookshop on Republic Street?" he asked. Ugo nodded. "Then we may yet be able to turn things to our advantage. "

"How?" Ugo asked, puzzled. Secretly though, he was grateful Maximilian wasn't simply tearing him apart for letting the girl escape.

"We can use that information to arrange a small surprise for them tomorrow," Maximilian explained patiently. He smiled. "Once we have his precious heir, Nicholas de Piro will gladly trade us all the treasures of Malta for her safe return!" Maximilian stood and walked over to where Ugo stood.

"However… you are beginning to outlive your usefulness to me, Ugo. I cannot abide failure." Ugo began to sweat profusely.

"I won't fail you again, _padrun_… I swear!" Ugo stammered, suddenly terrified.

"No, Ugo, you won't," Maximilian replied, a dangerous edge to his voice, "or I will send you to meet your accursed ancestors!"

* * *

The following day, Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson met outside the Queen Victoria, where a friend of Vicky's was supposed to take them to the bookstore, and they hoped, some answers. After a few minutes, a cab approached, pulled by a stunning white horse. The cabbie tipped his hat towards them.

"Vicky sent me to collect you," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm supposed to take you to the bookstore on Republic Street." He had short, dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He was also fairly short, and slightly pudgy.

"Didn't Vicky say she was going to have a _friend_ of hers meet us?" Lilly whispered to Miley. Miley nodded carefully.

"You're a friend of hers?" she asked the cabbie. The young man seemed unsure how to answer for a moment.

"An acquaintance," he said after a moment. He gestured towards his cab. "Come on… we mustn't keep her waiting." Something about the whole situation sent a shiver up Miley's spine, and she reached nervously into her purse.

"Hang on," she said, bringing her cell phone to her ear. "Let me just make sure Vicky's expecting us…" In truth, she planned to call Vicky to confirm her suspicions about the mysterious cabby. She never got the chance.

"Put the phone away, little lady," the cabbie hissed. He reached into the pocket of his long jacket and something inside it suddenly bulged out towards the four teenagers. "I have a gun. Now get into the cab!" he growled under his breath.

"M-Miley?" Lilly stammered, clinging to her best friend in terror. At that moment, Miley's cell phone rang loudly.

"Here, it's for you!" Miley shouted, hurling her phone at their would-be abductor. It struck him in the face and he flailed about in confused panic for a moment. Miley, Lilly and the others took the opportunity to run back into the hotel lobby as fast as they could, Jackson and Oliver pushing the girls ahead of them.

"Sweet niblets!" Miley gasped.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Lilly panted. "That guy was seriously trying to kidnap us!!" Miley pulled her trembling best friend to her, hugging her gently in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's gonna be all right, Lils," she whispered soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to you." Lilly looked up at her, momentarily stunned by Miley's words. Instead of saying something though, she just closed her eyes and leaned into Miley's embrace.

"Thanks, Miles. I love you."

"Love you too, Lils."

"We gotta tell dad!" Jackson exclaimed.

"You really think he's gonna believe all this?" Oliver questioned him.

"Of course he will!" Jackson argued. "He's our dad, we're his children, he knows we wouldn't lie to him!"

"Oliver's right, Jackson," Miley said. "Dad's gonna think we're crazy; vanishing priests giving us priceless silver earrings and a cabbie with a gun in his pocket trying to kidnap us in broad daylight? It sounds like something out of a bad spy movie!"

"All right, so what do _you_ suggest we do, Miss Smarty Pants?" Jackson retorted. Miley paused to think about it for a moment.

"We gotta find Vicky," she said after a moment. "She's the only one who can tell us what's going on. Once we've got some kind of _proof_, then we can go to dad." Jackson made a face.

"I don't believe I'm agreeing with you," he muttered. Miley smiled a little.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" she joked.

"3,720 to 1," Lilly and Oliver quipped simultaneously. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Have I told you guys lately how much I love you?" Miley managed between giggles.

"You can always tell us again," Oliver told her. "Some of us _thrive_ on such compliments!"

"All right, enough of the mushy stuff," Jackson interrupted. "I'm tryin' to keep my breakfast down here! Miles, can you call your friend?"

"That might be a little difficult, since my phone was heading for that guy's head the last time I saw it," Miley muttered.

"Is he still out there?" Lilly asked uncertainly.

"Hang on, I'll check," Oliver replied.

"Be careful!" Lilly pleaded with him. Oliver crept over to the lobby doors and peered out at the street beyond. There was so sign of the fake cabbie.

"Looks like he's gone," Oliver announced to the others. "I do see your phone though, Miley; it's still lying on the ground out there." He darted outside, grabbed the discarded cell phone, and quickly returned to the others with it.

"Here you go," he said, offering it to Miley.

"Thanks, Ollie," Miley told him. She flipped her phone open and immediately dialed Vicky's number.

* * *

A while later, the four teenagers finally arrived safe and sound at the Agenda Bookshop on Republic Street, where Vicky was waiting for them. After hearing of their close call earlier that morning, and sharing the details of her own encounter the night before, Miley's Maltese friend arranged for another friend of hers to meet them all in the lobby of their hotel and drive them safely to the bookstore.

"Glad you made it," Vicky greeted Miley with a smile. "Are you all okay?" Miley nodded.

"We're fine, Vicky," she answered. "Just had the daylights scared out of us! So you gonna finally tell us what the heck's goin' on around here?"

"I'll certainly try," Vicky responded. "Come into the back of the store with me." Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson followed Vicky as she had instructed, as she led them into a small room mostly taken up by a table and chairs. Various books and tomes were scattered about, along with a pad of paper, where someone had apparently been taking notes. Vicky gestured for everyone to have a seat, then she sat and faced them. She brought the notebook out and flipped through some papers before finally arriving to her desired page.

"All right, so here goes… Lilly, those earrings the priest gave you aren't just valuable jewelry."

"I kinda figured that out," Lilly muttered. "What in the world would make them worth trying to kidnap us all for?" Vicky took a deep breath.

"They're sacred, Lilly… and very, very old."

"Sacred?" Lilly repeated, not understanding. Vicky nodded.

"Yes. The silver blessed earrings were worn for years by the first daughter of the de Piro family on her wedding day. They're considered one of Malta's most sacred and important historical treasures!" Lilly swallowed.

"That's not the first time we've heard the name 'de Piro'," Jackson spoke up. "Who are they, Vicky?" Vicky looked at him with an amused smile.

"The de Piro family and their descendants are the noblest people of our country," she replied. "Nicholas de Piro is the ninth and present Marquis de Piro." Vicky reached for a rather small book and showed them the de Piro family arms. "They're crowned Rulers of Two Sicilies and Paris, France."

"Then these earrings belong to the de Piro family," Lilly reasoned. "So how did that priest get them? And why did he give them to me?!"

"I'm not sure," Vicky admitted. "I think someone is trying to steal the earrings – someone who wants them bad enough to attack me and try to kidnap you – but why I don't know."

"Well, you said they're valuable," Oliver suggested.

"Yes, but it's not like they could just take the earrings and sell them someplace," Vicky responded. "They'd be too easily recognized. I think whoever is trying to steal the earrings wants them for another reason."

"Like what?" Miley asked her.

"Maybe he knows how much they mean to Malta and her people," Vicky suggested.

"Wait a minute," Lilly said, holding up her hand. "The priest who gave the earrings to me, he said something about me 'wearing the face of the de Piro family'. What the heck does that mean?" Vicky paled slightly.

"He said that?" she asked Lilly. "Those were his exact words?" Lilly nodded.

"Yup; why?"

"Vicky, is something wrong?" Miley stepped in, noticing her Maltese friend's sudden pallor. Vicky licked her suddenly dry lips.

"I'm not sure," she said haltingly. "It could be nothing…" Miley stood up and walked over to Vicky. Standing beside her friend, Miley laid a comforting hand on Vicky's shoulder.

"If you know something Vicky, please tell us. I promise we won't be mad at you or anything." Vicky swallowed.

"Thanks, Miley; you're a good friend. I'm sorry if I worried you, but… I think I might know what the priest meant." The others looked at her expectantly.

"It sounds like they think Lilly's a member of the de Piro family… and the rightful owner of the earrings."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heir's turn again :)**

CHAPTER FIVE

"Victoria! _Oħroġ minn hemm_!" a voice called, breaking the silence in the room. Vicky got up and closed the notebook, putting it in her back pocket. "I have to get back out there. Mr Delia's a nice guy, but he expects us all to work pretty hard."

She opened the door to the front of the shop and exited. A tall man with salt-and-pepper hair and a slight frown pointed at the cashier. "I pay you to work here."

"Sorry!" Vicky sighed. "I'm helping some friends out. Can't I have the afternoon off? I took Jerry's shift last week?"

"_Orajt! Imma għada trid taħdem_!"

She nodded and walked out, waving to him as she exited.

"You actually work for that guy?!" Jackson asked, staring back at him. "He's worse than Rico!"

"Mr Delia means well. He's very strict with us teenage employees. He pays us all minimum and, if I calculated right, I'll have enough money to buy a second-hand Fiat by the time I'm nineteen."

Jackson stopped in his tracks for a moment and shook his head hard. "Wait, nineteen?! How old do you have to be to drive here?"

"Eighteen," Vicky smiled matter-of-factly. "I've got three years to go." She dug her hands in her pockets and turned around, pointing to the road behind her. "So you wanna take some tours?"

* * *

Maximilian tapped his foot impatiently. "Where is that man?!"

"Relax. He'll be here soon," Melita said, trying her best to calm the man. She knew just how dangerous he could be if he lost his temper.

"I hope for his sake that he has those children with him!" He leaned against the wall, watching every person pass by him with a cold glare. "I will not allow failure on this mission."

A few moments later, the desired man came forward, fumbling with his fingers.

"You didn't get them, did you?" Maximilian said, his voice dangerously low. The man shook his head.

"Very well," Maximilian muttered. "I will try again; with a different approach, of course." He tilted his neck to one side, cracking it.

"In the mean time, Melita, let's go. We have quite a while to get to Mdina."

* * *

"Are there any places around here like Valletta?" Lilly asked, laden with bags filled with clothes, maps, brochures and games. She sipped from the orange _granita_, once again at the Café Cordina.

"Yeah. There's Mdina, the old capital before the Knights built up Valletta. There's also Birgu, the Knight's camp. Both are fortresses." Vicky's eyes were on the road to their left, watching the people walk by. "My maternal grandparents live in Birgu. I know the place well." She sipped her own bitter orange drink and sighed contently.

"This place really is nice…" Oliver murmured pleasantly, catching a glimpse of the Court not far off. "Bet it's spooky at night."

"Nobody goes out after nine here. But if you love scary stuff, Ghost Hunts in Mdina take place every full moon. I suggest you go to one!" Vicky brought out her trusty notepad and pen and flipped onto a page.

"I've gotta go soon though. I have an Italian oral on Monday and I can't afford to fail."

"Don't they teach Spanish here?" Miley asked as she looked at the new high heels she bought.

"No, not in schools, but I learnt it privately." Vicky looked up at the shoes and smiled. "I would have gone for the green ones though; red doesn't look so good on you, Miley."

"Oh, it's not for me!" _It's for Hannah, but you can't know that…_

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow? If not, I can always ask my cousin to give us a ride on his yacht. He can take us up to Sliema, then we can catch the bus to Mdina from there."

"You'd really do that?" Jackson asked, amazed at her hospitality to them.

"What are friends for?" she asked him with a knowing smile. "Besides, we Maltese are known to be a generally hospitable people, if that's what you're thinking." She closed her notebook and looked at her watch. "I'd better get going. My brother's picking me up in a few minutes. Call me about tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay! See ya."

"Later!" She got up and ran off, dropping a piece of paper on the way. A hand shot out and grabbed it, seeing the writing scrawled on it in a hurried hand.

_Miley's number_

* * *

"Udo, you have surprised me." Maximilian took the number and nodded, smiling slightly. "This is very good work for you."

"Thank you," Udo smiled, pleased that he was back on his boss' good side.

"Now we can easily threaten them once we kidnap the girl." Maximilian put the paper in his pocket and looked up at the large fortress city coming towards them as the sleek black car drove to it. "And soon Mdina will be prepared for her."

* * *

"We've been to every store, every museum, every bar and every food place and you _still _want more?!" Jackson asked his three younger companions, hands on his head ready to tear out his hair.

"Well, we aren't leaving this place 'till the Hannah Concert the day after tomorrow. We might as well study every nook, every crook, and every cranny in this place!" Miley shrugged matter-of-factly. "Besides, I want to know Valletta inside out for our next visit!"

They were sitting in the lobby of the Queen Victoria and it was well past lunch. Lilly and Oliver were checking out some brochures, looking for places they had not been to yet.

"Hey guys, there's the Bibliotheca! We could go there!" Oliver pointed out on a map of the capital, showing them a place right behind the Café Cordina. "We could go to the museum next door to it after too. We haven't been there yet."

Miley and Jackson peered at the map. "It's not very far from here. I guess we could go later."

"Why not now?" Lilly asked, feigning being energetic, though she really was tired after all their frantic shopping.

"Because they have a _siesta _here after lunch. We can't afford to disturb people's sleep, Ms Einstein! If they're anything like Miley, they'd need all the beauty sleep they can get!" Jackson laughed, getting a light punch from Miley in return.

"So you're saying we make like a Maltese and take a nap?" Oliver asked, yawning.

"Precisely. Let's go!"

* * *

Maximilian stared up at the Cathedral in the ancient fortress city of Mdina. He looked at the sundial on the right bell tower and nodded. "Right on time."

"Why did you choose this place, Boss?" Ugo asked, followed by a nod from the cabbie behind him.

"This is the Silent City. It holds many hide-outs and defenses." He gestured to the Cathedral in front of him. "The Cathedral is one of them, with various hide-outs below ground, underneath the tombs." He turned swiftly to his accomplices and smirked. "Besides, in a city like this, and underground, no-one can hear your screams."

* * *

Nicholas de Piro turned to his brother, Father Adrian. "Adrian, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Nicholas. Quite sure. That is why I took the earrings. I will not allow the death or harm of an innocent if I can help it!"

"Always the honorable one." Nicholas rubbed his temples and set his glasses aside. He was growing old, too old for his liking. He had plenty of grandchildren to pass his fortune and house onto when he grew too old to manage it himself, but he knew a day like this would come, that someone would put their family in terrible danger.

"The house is no longer safe. You are lucky she lives far from here, on the other side of the island, in Mellieħa."

"I thank my lucky stars for that, Adrian." Nicholas rose, closing his book and setting his glasses in their case. "And I do hope you are right and that this will save our bloodline. My granddaughter…"

"I cannot believe you are passing on the family fortune immediately to her. She is only sixteen, Nicholas!" Adrian reasoned, following his younger brother to the dining hall beside the library.

"I am well aware of that, but her father is already too busy with his own work for me to pass on the care of the house to him. Besides, she is my eldest grandchild without commitment and work. She is very responsible for her age, she will do a magnificent job."

"For your sake, I sincerely hope you are right."

"Won't you stay for tea, Adrian?"

"_Le, grazzi_. I must be off now. I have to prepare the five-thirty sermon for tomorrow. And I also have to keep a closer eye on those four children. Good-bye, brother."

"Good-bye, brother."

Adrian exited his old home, making his way slowly back to the Co-Cathedral. He looked at the Queen Victoria as he passed and sighed. _If only you knew, young de Piro, what danger you are in. If only you knew._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: DataAndrd here, back for another chapter. Hope you all like it :)**

CHAPTER SIX

After enjoying their nice, relaxing _siesta_, Miley and her friends headed out to tour the city's great Bibliotecha, and the historical museum beside it. Though all the recent events were still strongly on their minds, they decided to try and put them off their minds and just try to have some fun for once.

The Bibliotecha was, essentially, a huge library filled with ancient tomes and other historical documents. The original Maltese flag was proudly displayed, as was the George Cross, given to the people of Malta by King George VI of Great Britain for their gallantry during the dark days of World War II.

The museum beside the Bibliotecha was a walk-through of the Great Siege of 1565, complete with life-size replicas of galleys, battlegrounds, churches and even underwater scenes. Despite their apparent dislike of history, the boys found themselves particularly drawn to the stories of the bloody siege.

"It says here the siege lasted nearly four months, and resulted in over 25,000 casualties," Oliver said in a low whisper, reading a plaque beside one of the replicas.

"The Knights of Malta defeated a vastly superior force from the Ottoman Empire, in one of the most celebrated and fiercely contested battles in history," Jackson added, reading from the plaque as well. The two boys looked at each other.

"_Cool_!" they gushed simultaneously. Miley and Lilly laughed.

"Boys," Miley muttered, shaking her head. "All they care about is blood and guts!"

"Ah, they have their uses," Lilly replied. "After all, they invented skateboarding didn't they?" Miley laughed again.

"You're one of a kind, you know that Lils?"

"Just like my best friend," Lilly replied with a grin. She took Miley's hand in her own and gave her a small hug. Without realizing she was doing it, Miley closed her eyes and leaned into the hug.

"Lilly?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I… uh…" Her eyes snapped open and Miley swallowed.

_What is happening to me?!_

"Thanks, Lilly," she managed. Lilly looked at her strangely.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being my best friend," Miley said shyly. Lilly smiled and gently squeezed the hand she held.

"Face it, Miles… you're stuck with me!"

"I wouldn't want to be 'stuck' with anyone else," Miley replied earnestly. Wordlessly, she reached out and brushed a few stray hairs away from Lilly's face. For a moment, she just stood there, staring into the depths of Lilly's sapphire blue eyes.

"See anything you like?" Lilly quipped, feeling herself blush without really understanding why.

"Yeah…" Miley breathed.

"What are you two doing?" Jackson called out, ruining the moment. "Come on, we're gonna go see the recreation of the harbor battle!"

"Guess we don't wanna miss that, huh Lils?" Miley said weakly. The situation was awkward enough, she didn't want Jackson to suspect anything. Lilly forced herself to swallow.

"Nope, can't wait to check out that harbor!" Lilly squeaked. Jackson stared at his sister and Lilly for a moment, then turned and walked away. Miley and Lilly slowly followed him, at a distance, their hands still joined. Neither said anything about what had almost happened, but Lilly found herself unable to take her eyes off Miley.

_What the heck just happened?_ She wondered to herself. _Why was Miley staring at me like that… and why did I like it?!_

"You guys coming?" Oliver called out. He and Jackson were already far ahead, eagerly taking in the museum's many exhibits.

"Sure," Miley replied, her voice unusually quiet. "Wait for us." She squeezed Lilly's hand.

"Ready for some more history, Lils?" she asked her best friend.

"Y-yup," Lilly stammered. "Lead me to it, Miles." They walked on in silence, saying nothing but refusing to let go of each other.

* * *

In another part of Malta, in the ancient fortress-city of Mdina, Maximilian and his men had taken up residence in the catacombs beneath St. Paul's Cathedral.

Mdina, also known as 'The Silent City', was an ancient walled city resting high atop a verdant green hill in the center of the island of Malta. The old capital of Malta, the city had seen its share of history. Hundreds of years ago, it had been the home of the Roman Governor during the reign of the Roman Empire, and it was in Mdina that the Apostle St. Paul was said to have lived after being shipwrecked on the islands.

Now, Mdina was a largely quiet city, echoing with the ghosts of the past. No cars were permitted on its narrow, winding streets. Several old palaces, now private residences, could be found there. The Cathedral of St. Paul, fronted by a large town square, was perhaps the city's most well-known edifice.

Deep beneath the cathedral, far from prying eyes, a very special room had been prepared for their soon-to-arrive 'guest', on specific instructions from Maximilian himself. The room was small, carved out of the earth itself long ago by unknown hands. A wooden bench had been placed in the room, and opposite it was a small chair. A single lamp rested in one corner, and beside it was what appeared to be a camera and other electronic equipment. Finally, bolted into the floor on either side of the bench, were two long chains.

"Excellent," Maximilian said, inspecting the small rock-walled room. "She will be kept quite well in here." He turned to look at Ugo, who stood just behind him.

"You brought the equipment I requested?" he asked. Ugo nodded.

"It's ready when you are, _padrun_."

"Good. Then we have only to collect our special guest."

"How do you intend to do so, beloved?" Melita asked him. She was standing in the doorway to the small room, unwilling to walk inside. "So far, your plans have been, shall we say… less than successful?" Maximilian glared at her.

"I was foolish enough to entrust those plans to others," he said simply. "This time, I will take no such chances." He stepped out of the small room and motioned for Ugo to shut the door.

"You will wait here until we return," he ordered his Maltese minion. "See that no one finds this place." He didn't wait for Ugo's reply, and instead began to rapidly climb a nearby flight of stone stairs, Melita on his heels. They emerged from a secret passageway in the rear of the cathedral not long after, and walked out into the warm afternoon sun. Maximilian reached for his phone and flipped it open.

"Ivan?" he spoke into it.

"I'm here," the other man gruffly replied.

"Are they still inside the museum?" Maximilian asked him.

"All four of them," Ivan answered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Proceed with the plan," Maximilian said simply. "Make sure they cannot leave. We're on our way."

* * *

Back at the museum, Miley, Lilly and the others were nearly done with their tour. Jackson and Oliver talked nonstop about how much they had enjoyed it, while Miley and Lilly remained very quiet.

"Miles?" Lilly asked quietly, when she was certain Jackson and Oliver couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, Lils?" Miley answered her, just as quietly.

"What… happened back there?"

"What do you mean, Lils?"

"Miley…" Lilly knew Miley was trying to avoid talking about their encounter earlier, but Lilly would have none of it. She made it clear just how serious she was by actually using Miley's name, instead of her usual nickname for her best friend. Miley knew it, and hung her head.

"Look… I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Lilly."

"You didn't," Lilly answered quickly, surprising even herself.

"I… I didn't?" Miley stammered. Lilly shook her head.

"No, I… I think I kind of liked it, Miles." She swallowed and looked over at her best friend. "I think… I think I like _you_." Miley's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out; it was as though her mind was refusing to process what she'd just heard.

"Miles, please say something," Lilly practically begged her.

_Please, please tell me I didn't just ruin our friendship!_

"I'm s-sorry, Lils," Miley managed. "I just never expected you to say something like that."

"Do you hate me now?" Lilly muttered.

"What? Lilly, no! You're my best friend, I could never hate you! It's just…" Miley forced herself to swallow.

"I think I like you, too… and it scares me." Lilly frowned, not understanding.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm just not used to thinking about you like that, Lils. I never thought that _we_ could be… y'know…"

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Lilly teased. "I just said I liked you, Stewart, and you're ready to pick out china patterns!" Miley laughed nervously.

"Sorry," she apologized. I guess I _am_ overreacting to all this. Tell you what – how about we catch up to the boys right now, and we'll take more later?" Lilly grinned.

"Sounds good to me; but you're not allowed to let go of my hand." Miley smiled and tried not to blush.

"I can live with that," she said quietly. Suddenly, shrill alarms began to sound throughout the museum, and emergency lights began to flash everywhere.

"What's happening, Miles?!" Lilly cried out.

"I don't know, but try to stay calm Lils!" Jackson and Oliver ran up to them.

"What did you touch?!" Miley shouted at her older brother.

"It wasn't me, honest!" Jackson protested. Uniformed security guards appeared and took up positions near all the entrances and exits.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm," one the guards called out in Maltese and English. "While the alarm is being investigated, no one is allowed to enter or exit the building."

"What? Why?!" Oliver cried out. Jackson tried to calm him down.

"Probably so no one can try to steal something from the museum and escape," he replied. "Just take it easy, okay? I'm sure they'll let us out of here soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the museum, a dark car pulled up near the building. Maximilian and Melita stepped out of it, both dressed in policemen's uniforms. Ivan met them, wearing a similar uniform.

"Everything is ready?" Maximilian asked him. Ivan nodded.

"I tripped the alarm; they responded just like you said they would. Everyone is trapped inside."

"Good," Maximilian replied, smiling. "Then the time has finally come to greet our young friend." The three of them walked up to the museum entrance and spoke a few words to the security guards posted there. After a brief conversation, they allowed the three would-be police officers inside.

"They believe we're here to investigate the alarm," Maximilian explained to Melita. "Now we just need to find…ah, there she is!" He pointed to Lilly, who was still standing beside Miley, their hands joined. Jackson and Oliver stood nearby. Maximilian nodded to Melita and Ivan, who both drew their guns.

"Miss?" he called out to Lilly. She looked up at him.

"Me?" she asked fearfully. Maximilian nodded and smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with us, Miss de Piro." Melita and Ivan flanked him, their weapons pointed straight at Lilly at her friends. "It's a matter of utmost importance."

"Miles…?!" Lilly whimpered. Miley stepped protectively in front of her.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you've got the wrong girl!"

"I won't ask again," Maximilian said, ignoring Miley completely. "I'd really rather this didn't become violent."

"Says the big man with a gun," Oliver snapped.

"A necessary evil, I'm afraid," Maximilian said with a sigh. "Step over here, Miss de Piro, or you'll be carried over."

"You're not taking her," Miley hissed. Jackson and Oliver flanked her, surrounding Lilly completely.

"Young people," Maximilian muttered sadly. "Very well." He motioned to Melita and Ivan. They surged forward to grab Lilly. Miley tried her hardest to stop them, but Melita threw her angrily aside, hurling her into a nearby display case. Oliver jumped on Melita's back in a desperate attempt to hold her back, but Melita slammed him to the ground and smashed her pistol across his face, knocking him unconscious. While Jackson struggled hopelessly with Ivan, Melita grabbed Lilly by the arm and pulled the young woman forcefully to her.

Lilly stomped on Melita's foot as hard as she could, causing the older woman to let go with a yelp of pain. She started to run, but Melita tripped her up. She was about to jump to her feet again, but the barrel of Melita's gun – aimed squarely at her face – quickly changed her mind.

"No more games, girl," Melita growled. She hauled Lilly to her feet and, gun pressed against the side of her head, forced her to walk over to where Maximilian was waiting.

"That was unpleasant," he said simply. "You'll find, _mademoiselle_, that things will go much easier for you if you do not resist." He motioned again, and Ivan strode over to them, leaving Jackson sprawled on the floor. As one, the three kidnappers turned and walked calmly out of the museum, taking Lilly with them.

"Excuse me, what is going on?!" the head security guard demanded, stepping directly into their path. "Wait… you're not policemen!"

"No," Maximilian replied. "We're not." Ivan's gun roared and the guard went down in a pool of blood. Lilly screamed.

"Shut her up!" Maximilian roared, "and let's get out of here!" As she was dragged out of the museum against her will, Lilly managed one last look back at the last place she'd seen her best friend. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Miley…" she whimpered. Then she was hauled bodily into the car, which tore away seconds later with a loud screech, leaving a cloud of dust behind


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll! It's Heir here, writing from Sicily! Data did a great job on his turn last chapter, now it's my turn!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sirens echoed across Valletta as police converged on the Bibliotheca museum. Everything had happened so fast though, there was little anyone could tell them about the sudden attack. Distraught as she was about Lilly's abduction, Miley could hardly speak at all. Even if she could have, there was almost nothing she and the others could tell the police anyway; they certainly had no clue who was responsible for the kidnapping or why. They purposely avoided any mention of the blessed silver earrings or how they had come into possession of them.

Finally the police allowed them to leave, and Miley and the others made their way back to their hotel. Jackson stayed close by his sister, doing his best to comfort her.

"We're gonna get her back, Miles, I promise," he told her gently. Miley nodded numbly.

"We _have_ to," she whispered, her voice tight. "We just have to." She sniffled. For a brief moment, Jackson thought of asking his sister about the sudden, growing attachment to Lilly. In the end though, he decided she was upset enough, and now was not the time to press the issue.

"So what do we do now?" Oliver asked hopelessly. Lilly was his best friend too, and though he wasn't quite as devastated as Miley seemed to be, he was still upset.

"We find where they took Lilly, and we get her back," Miley replied simply.

"_We_?" Oliver repeated. "Alone?"

"We need to tell dad," Jackson added. "He's been off taking care of things for your concert Miles, he doesn't have a clue what's going on." To this surprise, Miley shook her head.

"No," she said, a slight edge to her voice. "You know dad, he'll want to get the police involved, and we can't do that."

"Why not?" Jackson asked, puzzled.

"What do you think those people will do to Lilly if they see the police coming for them?" Miley responded, fighting to keep the panic out of her voice. "We can't let that happen!"

"Miles… I know you want to get Lilly back. We _all _do – but what else can we do? We don't even know where they took her!"

"No," Miley responded thoughtfully, "but I know someone who might…"

* * *

Vicky sighed as she slammed the book before her shut. For two weeks she had studied and researched but nothing had come from her tedious work. She had an oral the next day on Spanish and she had been working on her family tree for over two months. This was beyond enough!

Finally deciding to call it a night, she switched on her cell phone and left the study, locking the door behind her. She ascended the metal staircase to the attic above where she slept. A slanting ceiling lay above her head and four beds were placed in random intervals. She flopped down on her own bed and was about to start reading up on Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ for her exam next week when…

_Hey, answer your phone!_

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Curse the day her friends gave her that ring tone. She grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" she asked sleepily, laying back on the pillow.

"Vic! I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"Sorry, Miley. Working. What happened?" she asked, crossing her legs and standing straighter, sensing the urgency in her friend's voice.

"It's Lilly - she's been kidnapped! I think they really think she's a de Piro and now they've taken her somewhere. I don't know where though!"

"I'll be right over with my cousin and his boat. Meet us at the Grand Harbor." Vicky closed her phone and straightened out her clothes. After packing enough things in her bag and checking the time (ten-thirty), she grabbed her cell phone and called the first person on her list.

"Hey, James. I need a favor."

* * *

Miley huddled close to her brother as they waited in a secluded part of the harbor. Catamarans, yachts, tankers, and other large ships were everywhere the eye could see. Miley stared at the sea. It was completely black, a dark oily black. And still no sign of their ride. She looked at Oliver as he jumped from foot to foot, keeping himself warm and trying to exert his energy and anger.

"Hey guys!" She looked to the right as yacht came forward. It was about twenty feet long, white, and had a boy of about Jackson's age at the wheel. He was steering it towards them slowly and smiled at them. He had black hair, greenish eyes and wore very loose clothing. The only thing in common with his cousin was the same look in the eyes and the same smile.

"Hope on! WhiteStar loves new passengers!"

Miley took his outstretched hand and she fell into the boat, caught by Vicky. "We're going to Sliema. It'll take us about ten minutes if James steps on it. Then we're gonna meet my brother there and he's gonna take us up to Mdina. He works close to Sliema so it won't be long waiting."

After everyone was on the boat, James backed out of the port and drove to the right, towards the large commercial city.

"Why Mdina?" Jackson asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Because I saw some pretty sinister things going around there yesterday when I went up with a couple of friends; it isn't usually so. They must be there. But we're keeping an eye on the seas too," James calmly responded.

"He can be smart when he wants to be." Vicky smiled at her joke and looked at her friend. She was shivering and huddled in a coat a bit too large for her. Probably Jackson's. Vicky sighed and slung her arm around her. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

* * *

"Please! Don't do anything to my friends!" Lilly screamed at them as they tied her up on the chair. She stared up at the ceiling. Completely…trapped. _So this is what prison feels like…_

She saw a bright flash of light on her right and glared at the camera. "It works fine." The man put it away and she stared up at his boss. He seemed to be the most sinister.

"We may have to switch bases. With their Maltese accomplices it won't take very long for them to find us," the woman with them urged the man before her, stroking his hand. "I believe Gozo would be a nice place to keep her too."

Maximilian looked down at her and leant near Lilly, not once taking his eyes off her. "Yes. I agree. If things get to loud, we will move her."

He stroked her cheek. "But be warned. If you make to much noise, I will personally meet your friends and show them what real pain is like."

Lilly made to bit his hand, glaring at him. "You. Won't. Dare."

"If you act like you just did, I will." She grimaced and pursed her lips together.

"Good. Keep it that way."

* * *

"Welcome to Sliema. We would give you a more beautiful introduction next time, once your friend is safe and sound and we're not worrying about our upcoming exams." James gave them their bags and revved up the boat. "Call me if you need me. I'll be keeping an eye on the seas." And with that, he left.

Vicky grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her forward. "There. Over at the parking lot. White second-hand Fiat Panda. My brother's car."

Miley looked at the man near it. Tall; black hair; black suit and white tie. She had seen him before. "Hey, that's the guy we saw on our first day! The one with the nurse!" Jackson beat her to it.

"Oh, so you've met. Yeah, he's my older brother." They ran forward and Robert opened the cars. "Hop in kids. Mdina awaits!"

* * *

"That's enough." Maximilian was surprised at himself. He had just stopped his henchmen from beating his victim. That was usually not expected of him. What could he call it? Pity? He looked at the girl. She had refused to co-operate, claiming she knew nothing about what they asked her. She was coughing up droplets of blood by now. He had treated her to his usual treatment. If she didn't answer with what they wanted to hear, she'd be beaten.

"Take the photo and leave her. We'll sleep close to the emergency exit tonight. Just in case her friends come looking for her tonight, of course."

* * *

"That's weird."

"What?"

"The cathedral's open." Oliver looked at the square block of light coming from the large building nearby.

"So?" he asked, staring at the imposing building again.

"It closes at around six to the public." Vicky looked around. They were alone, completely alone. "Come on. They should be more careful next time and make sure we aren't following them." They all four ran to the Cathedral. Jackson looked through the door and waved to the others. "Coast clear. In you come."

The others went in and looked around at the dimly lit church. It was very similar to St John's Co-Cathedral. Large, Baroque, filled with tombstones on the floor. The only difference was the dedication: St. Paul.

"OK. Now what?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Data here... looks like it's my turn again :) I hope everyone has been enjoying our story - and many thanks to my co-writer 'Heir' for coming up with the plot behind it :)**

CHAPTER EIGHT

"I think I'll have a look around," Robert announced. "Vicky, please stay here with your friends... and try to keep out of sight."

"Please be careful," she whispered to him. Robert smiled knowingly at his sister and nodded. As he made his way carefully towards the altar, Vicky led the others to a darkened corner of the cathedral near the main entrance.

"What's your brother doing?" Miley asked Vicky quietly.

"Trying to find the bad guys," Vicky answered with a small smile. The sound of a heavy door opening somewhere in the distance startled them all.

"What was that?!" Jackson gasped.

"It sounds like somebody's coming," Oliver replied, trying to stay calm. The candelit interior of the cathedral was suddenly illuminated by the harsh beam of a flashlight, accompanied by the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there?" a harsh voice called out.

"Just a simple pilgrim, seeking a moment's rest," Robert replied in Maltese. "I was fortunate to find the cathedral open so late."

"You're awfully well-dressed for a 'simple pilgrim'," the other voice said angrily. The sound of a gun being cocked echoed in the darkness. Miley felt Vicky tense beside her.

"Get your hands up!" the angry voice yelled. Robert did so, and calmly allowed himself to be led towards the secret entrance to the catacombs, from which the armed sentry had emerged. Seeing the pale, flickering light emanating from the subterranean passageway below, Robert knew the kidnappers had to be holed up below. Very carefully, he began to slow his pace.

"Keep moving," the sentry growled.

"My shoe is untied," Robert told him. "Mind if I stop a moment to tie it?"

"Fine," the sentry replied after a moment. "Just make it quick." Robert nodded and bent down, pretending to reach for his shoe. Instead, he watched the sentry carefully out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the moment his guard would drop. The instant it did, Robert jumped up and leveled the guard with a thunderous blow to his chin. Wasting no time, Robert quickly grabbed the fallen sentry's gun and ran back to where his sister and the others were hiding.

"Robert! Are you okay?!" Vicky called out in alarm.

"I'm fine," he replied, "but I found the way down into the catacombs. That must be where they're holding your friend." Miley's eyes widened.

"What? Where?!" she gasped. Robert gestured back the way he'd come from. The moment he did so, Miley jumped to her feet and began running towards it as fast as she could.

"Miley, stop!" Vicky called out to her. "You don't know what's down there!" Miley was beyond listening though. Love and concern for Lilly sent her bolting for the secret passageway, with no room in her thoughts for anything else. The others had little choice but to follow her as quickly as they could.

Unfortunately for Miley, the entrance to the secret passageway had somehow been closed, and she had absolutely no way of knowing how to open it. The others caught up to her a few moments later.

"Don't ever do that again, Miles!" Jackson snapped. "You scared us to death!" Miley hung her head.

"I'm sorry," she replied softly. "It's just… Lilly…"

"We know you want to help her," Vicky said, "but you won't do her any good if you get hurt yourself." Miley nodded slowly.

"What happened to the entrance?" Robert called out.

"Looks like it closed somehow," Vicky answered her brother. "Where around here did you see it, bro?" Robert pointed to a darkened part of a nearby wall.

"Sure doesn't look like anything's here now," Jackson said. "Just this stone." He gestured to a dark stone rising out the floor beside the wall.

"Looks like a tombstone," Vicky whispered. "Wait a minute… the symbols on it! I recognize them!"

"You do?" Miley asked incredulously. Vicky nodded.

"I think they're the crests of my family – my mother's and my father's. This one looks like my father's…" She gently touched the image of two hands clasped beneath a black sword, surrounded by three stars. The moment her finger slid against the blade of the sword, the wall beside them began to rumble and shake. Amazingly, the secret entrance they'd been looking for suddenly opened in front of them.

"Whoa!" Oliver gasped. "Way to go, Vicky!"

"Uh, thanks…" she replied, blushing slightly, "but I really didn't…"

"Come on!" Miley shouted. "Let's go!" Jackson grabbed her before she could run of again.

"Together this time," he said firmly. Miley took a deep breath.

"All right," she managed. Jackson smiled, and together they crept through the secret door. A curving stairwell, carved out of stone, led downwards into darkness. At the base of the stairs, a flickering torch illuminated a small open chamber.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here," Robert said quietly.

"I don't know," Miley replied hesitantly. "Something doesn't feel right…" Seconds later, shots rang out, ricocheting off the wall behind them.

"Get down!" Robert shouted.

"Intruders!" Ivan shouted in the distance.

"They're after the girl, you fool!" Maximilian hissed. "Quick, cover our escape!" More gunshots rang out.

"We can't let them get away!" Miley shouted in a panic.

"They won't," Robert promised. "Just wait a few seconds…" Abruptly, the gunfire ceased.

"Now what?" Jackson complained.

"They're reloading," Robert replied. "Come on, now's our chance!" As one, they barreled down the stairs and confronted the would-be gunmen below. Ivan and Ugo were not even able to defend themselves, and soon found themselves at the mercy of the angry group of teenagers (and Robert).

"Where's Lilly?" Miley angrily demanded.

"You'll never find her," Ivan growled.

"Wrong answer," Oliver retorted, grabbing Ivan's gun and pointing it at him.

"You're just a child," Ivan muttered. "You won't shoot me."

"Are you willing to be your life on that?" Oliver responded, cocking the weapon.

"Uh, Oliver…" Jackson interrupted. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

"Stay out of it, Jackson!" Oliver snapped. "It's my best friend they've got!"

"You think this is what she'd want?!" Jackson argued.

"She'd probably thank me!" Oliver shouted back. He began to wave the stolen gun back and forth between Ivan and Ugo.

"_Wait_!" Ugo wailed. "Please, don't shoot me! I'll tell you where she is!"

"I'm listening," Oliver replied, a slight edge to his voice.

"The boss has her!" Ugo wailed. "He's taking her to our secondary hideout!"

"Where is it?" Oliver demanded.

"You'll never know," another voice cut in. Maximilian stepped up behind Oliver and the others, wielding a weapon of his own.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ugo… divulging classified information to a pack of wretched children. It is fortunate I decided to return when I did."

"P-please boss, I…"

"Not another word," Maximilian hissed. "You've become a liability Ugo, and too much is at stake." He whirled around and fired a single quick shot, sending a bullet speeding into his disloyal former lackey's heart. Ugo fell dead in the blink of an eye.

"Now… I think it's time to…" He never got to finish his sentence. Something dark and heavy hurtled towards him, smashing into his face. Momentarily stunned by the gun Oliver had thrown at him, Maximilian fell back. Miley rushed at him and delivered a sharp kick to his knee, dropping him where he stood.

"Now tell us where Lilly is!" Miley shouted, standing over him.

"You are brave, girl," Maximilian muttered. "I admire that… but I've come too far to allow a mere girl to interfere with my plans!" Jumping to his feet, Maximilian made a wild grab for Miley.

"Miley, look out!" Vicky screamed. Thinking only of helping her friend, she rushed forward and pushed Miley out of the way. Maximilian angrily grabbed her instead.

"That was a foolish thing to do," he hissed. "If you're so anxious to help your friend, girl, than you can just take her place!" Pulling Vicky roughly against him, Maximilian retrieved his weapon and pointed it at her head.

"If you ever wish to see this girl alive again, you would be wise not to follow me!" he threatened. Slowly but surely, he began to back out of the chamber, taking Vicky with him as his hostage. The others could only watch helplessly, knowing there was absolutely nothing they could do to stop him.

* * *

A few moments later, Maximilian appeared above ground, dragging Vicky to a waiting car. Melita was waiting for him.

"What's going on?" she demanded, noticing Vicky.

"She's an insurance policy," Maximilian replied, "to keep her friends from interfering again. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of room for them both in our new hideout." With Melita's help, Maximilian bound Vicky's hands behind her, then quickly strapped her into the back seat of their car beside Lilly.

"Vicky?" Lilly gasped. "Oh no, they got you too?"

"Lilly, what have they done to you?!" Vicky replied, wincing at her black eye and the long bruise down one of Lilly's cheeks.

"It looks worse than it feels," Lilly told her, struggling to smile. "Where's Miley? Is she okay?!"

"She's all right," Vicky whispered back. "She's with my brother and the others." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Vicky couldn't help but smile a little.

"You really care about her, don't you?" she asked. Lilly hung her head.

"You have no idea…" she said quietly. As they talked, the car sped away, bound for an uncertain future.

* * *

Back in the catacombs, Robert, Jackson, Oliver and Miley faced a crisis of their own.

"This is all my fault," Miley sobbed. "If I hadn't been so eager to get Lilly back… if I had just _listened_…!"

"It is _not_ your fault," Robert replied calmly. "My sister did what she did to save you." He started to rub his temples, his teeth clenched. "God! Was now really the time for one of her stupid moments?!"

"We'll get her back too," Oliver promised. Robert nodded.

"I know," Robert responded. "I think perhaps you should refrain from threatening anyone else with a gun, though."

"Oh, that?" Oliver replied. "That was nothing… just an act. You know, good cop – bad cop?" He gestured to Jackson. Robert just arched an eyebrow.

"O-kay… maybe not," Oliver muttered. "Anyway, how are we gonna find out where they're going _now_? Vicky was the one who led us here."

"My sister is very smart and clever," Robert said, smiling just a little. "I have no doubt she'll find a way to leave us a clue."

"Maybe someone already did," Jackson answered. He walked over to where Maximilian had been standing and picked up what appeared to be a piece of paper off the ground.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Looks like some kind of note," Jackson responded. "I'm not sure I understand it, though… what is _Ġgantija_?"

"Let me see," Robert asked. Jackson carefully handed him the note.

"_Ġgantija, 12:00_," Robert read the note aloud.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Oliver asked him. Robert nodded carefully.

"In fact, it does… I believe I may know where they have taken my sister and your friend."

"Where?" Miley managed, wiping away her tears. Robert looked at her and smiled.

"Gozo."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heir's turn again :)**

CHAPTER NINE

"Damn it!" Vicky's wrists were raw and her hands were drenched in blood and sweat. For the past fifteen minutes on the ferry to Gozo she had tried in a futile attempt to free herself. "This is hopeless!"

Lilly watched the girl try. She sighed and leaned back. The cut on her face hurt. And the black eye left her with quite the headache. She heard the snap of ropes and she turned her head. Vicky was rubbing her wrists and clenching her teeth. She looked around the car quickly and spotted a bottle of water. Reaching into her pockets, she brought out a tissue. They had five, ten minutes before they disembarked. She turned to Lilly and wet a tissue.

"Hold still." She leaned closer to the blonde and dabbed the cut gingerly, then gave her another wet tissue over her eye. "It'll be too much of a risk to free you now. And we won't be able to get out anyways." Lilly nodded and watched as Vicky's hands slowly started to cut off a piece of her shirt and try to tie it over Lilly's injured face.

"Where did you learn all this stuff?" she asked wearily. She was too tired.

"First Aid class. I do a renewal course every year." Vicky smiled and put the bottle to Lilly's lips. She helped her take down some water and looked at the watch on her wrist. "We'll be getting off in a few minutes." She turned to her seat and sat down, knowing what she could say to their captors.

"Will we be OK?" Lilly managed to ask, feeling her eyes grow heavy.

"Yes. We will." And with that, the blonde fell to sleep.

* * *

"What is Ġgantija anyways?" Jackson asked as Robert sped to the north of the island, leaving behind the old, medieval city.

"It's the oldest construction in the world. Thousands of years ago the habitants of Gozo built it as a tribute to their God. The kidnappers are obviously planning to meet there."

"How will we get to Gozo?"

"Gozo is one of the Islands of Malta. We'll have to catch the ferry." Robert looked at his watch. "The last ferry for the day has already left. You'll have to crash at my house. We'll go on the late morning boat."

Miley leaned against Oliver and sighed. "I hope they'll be fine."

"They will. If there's anything I know about my sister, she'll live."

"She's just like Lilly, Miley." Oliver assured her, dozing off slowly. She didn't hear his last words as she too dozed off.

* * *

"Boss, you're being too hard! The girl was just trying to keep the hostage alive!" Ivan said to his employer, looking down at the brunette. They had tied her to the foot of one of the beds and she was bleeding at the mouth. Her forehead was a colorful black and blue and her eyes were closed. She was clearly unconscious. Lilly had watched the girl suffer as the man beat her senseless. She closed her eyes to get rid of the image, but the dripping of blood on the cold floor was still audible.

"She deserves it. Coming in between me and my chance of getting the other girl!" the man turned to Lilly and she gulped as she felt his gaze on her. She felt a hand come to her arm and clear a space with a small cotton swab.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, too tired to open her eyes.

"Sedating you." She opened her eyes and saw the needle enter her body. Her sworn childhood enemy…vaccinations. The last thing she remembered seeing was the ceiling and a silhouette above her.

* * *

Maximilian snorted as he looked at the two unconscious figures. "I should just kill the Maltese girl now."

"She might yet be useful." Melita looked at the two as well and felt a tug at her heart. She wasn't as ruthless as Maximilian. "I do think you were too hard on her though."

"She deserves it. Like I said, she shouldn't have involved herself." Maximilian sat on a chair and looked around the room. His eyes were slightly heavy and he needed to sleep. "Ivan. Look after those two. If the brunette wakes up, beat her again. If the blonde wakes up, sedate her again. I'll be sleeping." He rose and went to the living room of the rented apartment, sitting on the sofa and sighing heavily.

* * *

Miley watched the roads flit by as they drove quickly to the ancient temples. She had clutched in her hand the paper bag she needed to give over. She stared at Jackson, who was fidgeting at the front along side their new friend and accomplice, Robert.

Robert looked very different away from the office. He had on a blue t-shirt with imitation mud-stains on it. Printed on it was what looked like the footprint of a lion and _L'Iene _written on it. Oliver had asked what it meant and he had said it was an Italian rock band. His legs were clad in imitation torn jeans and his hair hadn't been combed that morning in the hurry to get to Gozo. All throughout the drive, he had been playing music on his iPod shuffle for them to hear.

Oliver smelt his clothes. They had a musky scent he didn't like. He wished he had changed too.

Robert stopped at a small roadside café and went inside. Jackson turned to Miley and smiled at her. "In two hours we'll have them both back, don't worry."

Miley smiled back weakly, her mouth a small thin line. She still hadn't told them about her feelings for Lilly…

Robert soon returned with pastizzi which he passed around. "Eat up. I have a feeling we're gonna need it." He drove off, staring at the sea not far off.

Miley stared at it too, and got a very good feeling that somehow, someway, one of them was going to get hurt really, really badly.

* * *

Vicky coughed up a small droplet of blood. She felt her stomach cave in and she hung her head as best as she could between her knees, trying her best to get the dizzy feeling away and to focus on the situation.

Lilly winced as she watched Vicky suffer. She knew she was lucky for being excused from the pain but this was way too much…just for helping her she'd get beaten?

Maximilian smiled slightly as he placed his boot on the other girl's back, pushing her further down. "Now, you'll make it to the car quietly or I will kill you this time."

Vicky struggled to raise her head, staring up at him. Her eyes were determined, Lilly noticed, and not a hint of fear was in them; only anger and determination.

"You wouldn't dare shoot me…"

"I would."

"Oh really?" She looked at his wrist that was coincidentally very close to her face.

"Maximilian Bonaparte. Napoleon's ancestor. And of course a member of royal blood."

_What's she talking about? _Lilly thought, looking at the man's reaction.

"Yes. I am surprised. How did you know who I am?"

"Your wrist…you forgot to take off the golden chain with your name on it." He glared at her and made to slap her, but instead took her chin in his hands and made her face him.

"You. Will. Speak to me."

She smirked, twisting her head slightly. "No."

"What interests you about royal blood? Why wouldn't I shoot you? Tell me everything you know, girl, or I _will_ shoot you!"

"Well, for one thing, I don't know much apart from the things I studied up on this week. And for another, we have a lot more in common than you think." He narrowed his eyes. She saw his confusion and looked him dead on. "What's my full name, huh?"

"Victoria Melita Zammit."

"Precisely."

He rose and turned to Lilly. "Take her and leave us!" he shouted at Ivan, who did as he was told.

Lilly took one last glance at the girl. _That girl will not stay alive till noon!_

Meanwhile, Maximilian came down to Vicky's level and looked her in the eye. "Zammit…Zammit…I have heard that name before."

"My ancestors are of royal French blood."

Maximilian visibly paled slightly.

"In other words, kill me, and you've just killed a cousin. So I suggest you keep the gun in its belt. You wouldn't kill a cousin, I'm sure." She smirked again and kept it in place. "So don't even try to harm my friends."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Data here... looks like it's my turn again :)**

CHAPTER TEN

Back in Valletta, within the noble home known as Casa Rocca Piccola, a young messenger hurried to the side of Nicholas de Piro, master of the house and the Ninth Marquis de Piro.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Excellency, but a message has arrived for you."

"Let me see it," the Marquis replied. The messenger, a young man with short blonde hair, handed over a small envelope. Inside was a terrible picture of a young blonde-haired girl, her face marred by bruises.

"My God," The Marquis breathed. "This girl… she looks so much like my granddaughter!"

"They could almost be twins," his wife, the Marchioness, agreed. "It's definitely not her, though."

"No…" Nicholas de Piro answered thoughtfully. "I have a terrible feeling someone thinks she is, though." Along with the picture there was a letter. Written in a neat, flowing script, it issued a terrible threat: either the de Piro family turned over their most precious treasure – the silver blessed earrings – or the hostage in the photo would be executed.

"What do we do?" the Marchioness asked in a worried tone.

"Whatever we can," The Marquis replied solemnly. "This poor girl, whoever she is, is in danger because of us; we must try to help her."

* * *

Elsewhere, the boat carrying Robert, Miley, Jackson and Oliver finally drew close to the small island of Gozo.

"It won't be long now," Robert announced.

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" Jackson asked him.

"We'll find your friend – and my sister – and see to it that madman can never harm them again." Something in Robert's tone made Miley shiver.

"Do you know who he is, or why he's doing this?" Miley asked him. Robert shook his head.

"No," he answered. "I'm afraid not. He spoke with a French accent, though…"

"Maybe it has to do with those silver earrings the priest gave us," Oliver suggested without thinking. Miley's eyes widened, and she whirled around to glare at him.

"Oliver!" she hissed. Robert frowned.

"Silver earrings?" he repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh…" Miley hesitated, unsure if she should say anything. Their secret seemed to be out now though, and Robert was as much as part of everything that was happening as they were. Swallowing, Miley looked up at him.

"When we were touring the big cathedral back in Valletta – St. John's Co-Cathedral – a priest showed up and gave Lilly these special silver earrings. When we asked Vicky about them, she said they were a priceless treasure that belonged to the de Piro family!" Robert blinked.

"You have the silver blessed earrings?" he asked incredulously. "A priest gave them to you?"

"Well, actually, they're safely back at our hotel, but… yes. I don't know why the priest gave them to us."

"I wish he hadn't," Oliver muttered. "Ever since he did, things have been crazy!" Robert appeared lost in thought.

"Your friend – the one who was taken – what does she look like?" he asked after a moment.

"Well, actually, I think a have a picture of her in my wallet. Hang on…" Miley reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Inside she found a recent picture of her and Lilly, taken at the beach near her house just before they left for Hannah's European Tour. They were smiling, arms wrapped around one another… looking at it, Miley felt a pang in her heart.

"Here," she managed. "This is a picture of me and Lilly. Why do you want to know what she looks like, though?" Robert took the picture from Miley's outstretched hand and stared at it for a moment. Then he nodded grimly.

"It is as I feared," he whispered. "I think I'm finally beginning to understand all this."

"Care to explain it to the rest of us?" Jackson quipped.

"Your friend, Lilly – she looks very much like the young heir to the noble de Piro family," Robert said slowly. "I think that madman believes that's who she is… and is attempting to use her to get to the earrings you were given." Miley took a moment to let Robert's words sink in.

"So it's the earrings they really want," she said angrily. "Why? I mean, I know they're priceless and all…"

"They are far more than that," Robert interrupted her. "They are a priceless part of Malta's history, and a symbol of our people."

"So if someone took them…" Oliver began.

"Precisely… they would take the spirit of our people as well," Robert finished.

"Are you saying this is all some kind of twisted personal vendetta?" Miley shouted angrily. "Lilly and Vicky are in danger all because someone has a stupid grudge against the people of Malta?!"

"Maybe," Robert replied calmly. "I'm not certain – but Miley, losing your temper won't help your friend or my sister."

"This… this is just all so unfair!" Miley shouted, tears sparkling in her eyes. "We didn't _ask_ to be a part of this!"

"I know," Robert said to her, his voice softening. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry… and I'm worried about my sister too. I may not show it, but I love her very much." Miley smiled weakly.

"I'm sure she loves you too," she managed. Robert tried to hide his own smile.

"I give you my word, I'll do everything in my power to save them." Robert reached into the backpack he'd brought with him and pulled out a sword in a dark leather scabbard. Unsheathing it, he swung it carefully through the air in front of him, the early morning sunlight glinting off its razor sharp steel blade.

"Whoa…" Oliver and Jackson whispered together.

"What are you going to do with that?" Miley asked him carefully. Robert looked at her, his face a stern mask.

"Whatever I have to."

* * *

Deep within the ancient Ġgantija temples on the island of Gozo, Maximilian angrily confronted Vicky over her recent revelation.

"So you are of Royal French blood?" he asked her carefully. Vicky nodded.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" she retorted.

"Watch your tongue, girl," Maximilian hissed. "Whatever blood flows in your veins, I will not tolerate a mere child speaking to me in such a way!" Vicky smiled grimly

"So tell me," she continued, ignoring the threat, "what use could Napoleon's ancestor possibly have for an innocent American girl who never even set foot on Malta until two days ago?" Maximilian blinked.

"What are you talking about, girl?"

"The blonde girl you took – she's not a de Piro; or didn't you know that?" Vicky challenged him.

"You're lying," the Frenchman growled. "You're just trying to trick me!"

"Nope," Vicky spat. "You just grabbed the wrong girl."

"Why should I believe you?" Maximilian muttered, leaning in close to Vicky. She could smell the cigar smoke and alcohol on his breath, and grimaced.

"If you're really are who you say you are, I think I know what you're after… and you won't get them holding the wrong girl hostage. The Marquis won't give you a thing."

"Then perhaps I have no further use for her," Maximilian said threateningly. "Perhaps I should just kill her!" He reached for the gun strapped to his hip.

"No!" Vicky screamed. "Killing Lilly won't get you the earrings either!"

"I suppose you have another idea, then… cousin?" Maximilian growled.

"Maybe," Vicky said hesitantly, "If you're willing to make a deal… cousin."

"I'm listening," Maximilian replied impatiently.

"Then listen to this: let Lilly go, and I'll see to it you get the silver blessed earrings." The Frenchman looked like he was about to laugh.

"Why should I believe you?"

"For one thing, I know where the earrings are," Vicky replied. "For another… wouldn't I be a better hostage than an innocent girl you kidnapped by mistake?"

"You expect me to believe you would just sacrifice yourself for a total stranger?"

"She's not a stranger," Vicky hissed, barely containing her emotions. "She's a friend. I'd do anything to protect my friends."

"Even die for them?" Maximilian asked quietly, fingering his gun. Vicky swallowed.

"Yes," she answered her voice barely above a whisper. Maximilian grinned savagely.

"Then… cousin… I believe we have a deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been caught up in studying and stuff and I also went camping this weekend. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 11

A glint of light cut across her face as a large sword was revealed from Maximilian's backpack. The sword cut the ropes around her and she glared at him.

"How dare you…" Maximilian's eyes glinted in an evil pleasure. "You stole the sword of la Vallette!"

"No! This sword belonged to a Frenchman, it belongs to France! I have rightfully returned it by stealing it from the Louvre!"

She kept her lips sealed and gulped. She rose and he smirked. "Remember what you promised."

* * *

"Lilly, come on!" Lilly stared up at the brunette as she cut the ropes around her with a small flick knife.

"What's going on?" she asked hazily. Ivan had left the room, leaving her alone with her friend.

"They're setting you free."

"They got what they wanted?"

"No... but I made a promise." Lilly's mouth opened in surprise, only guessing what this promise could have been. "Get out of her! Come on! It's almost noon!"

* * *

Robert was stunned, to say the least, when at five to eleven, the two captives came out of the entrance to the temples, both covered in bruises and limping slightly.

"LILLY!!" Miley cried out, love and concern propelling her forward. She ran to Lilly as fast as her legs could carry her and engulfed her in a hug. Lilly cringed and pulled away, sniffing. Miley felt tears prick at her eyes as they threatened to fall. How could someone be so cruel?

"Lilly-bear?" Miley whispered, blinking back tears. "Are you ok?"

"I will be," Lilly managed, "now that you're here." Slowly and gently, Miley put her arms around Lilly again, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," Miley whispered to her, fighting not to cry.

"I'll never leave you, Miley," Lilly whispered back. "I promise."

Robert had given Jackson his sword, and as he and Oliver went over to Lilly and Miley, Robert went up to his sister and leaned down to face her. Lilly shushed the people around her, partly because she wasn't used to the attention, and partly because she wanted to hear the conversation going on between the two siblings.

"Are you OK?" Robert asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," Vicky replied, "but this is worse then the time that wooden door fell on me in my sleep during camping."

"How did you get out?"

"They let me out, surprisingly enough. I gave them a fake deal. But we have to get out and call the police fast!"

"Do you know who this guy is?"

"Yeah. Maximilian Bonaparte. Ancestor of Napoleon. He claims he's stolen a lot of other stuff, but he used the one symbol of power from 1565 to release me from my ropes."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. La Vallette's sword."

A gunshot spiraled through the air. The two former captives turned, scared, to see Maximilian pointing a gun at them and holding the sword at his side.

"I knew it…never trust a Maltese. They will always let you down."

Vicky smirked and moved behind her brother, who gestured for Jackson to return his sword. "What else have you stolen, Bonaparte?"

"Well, if you must know: a piece of Jesus' Christ's cross, da Vinci's notes on Human Anatomy, the flag of Federico the Second of Svevia and various other important artifacts of History."

Robert charged, bringing his sword up to strike Maximilian's head. Maximilian blocked it with the Grand Master's sword and smiled. "You will never win."

"That weapon will fail you one day! You are not its rightful owner!" Robert retorted.

"True. But today is not that day for me."

The two jumped back as sparks erupted from the swords rubbing against each other. Robert pointed the sword at his rival's chest, standing in his fencing position.

"_En garde_."

"_Touché_."

* * *

Nicholas de Piro stood on the family yacht, staring out to sea as they followed the police boats to Ġgantija. He looked behind him. His eldest son, a police officer himself, was standing close by, giving orders to the few select police he had taken with him on the boat. The others were on their speed boats.

"Now men, remember we have a hostage here. Probably more if this guy is insane enough, so be careful! Now, hoist the colors and get ready! We're almost there."

--

Robert dodged another blow to his chest and looked behind Maximilian. The sea roared underneath them as they fought at the edge. Lilly and the others were close by, watching the battle.

"You've come too far to give up, I suppose."

"Correct." Robert took a step back and rested the sword on the rocks. "Wouldn't you say this is pointless?"

"I will not say a word until I get my prize!"

He sped to his right were the children were secured. He grabbed onto Lilly and cruelly pushed her over the cliff to the sea far below. Miley, too scared to move, could only scream. Oliver and Jackson angrily jumped on him, but he hit Jackson with the butt of his gun on his chin and Oliver in the place where it hurts the most.

"If you make another move, the other girl will go down next!"

"I'm afraid she's already jumped down!" Robert grinned, pointing behind him. Maximilian turned.

Vicky had jumped, and as she fell through the air into the sea, she hoped she would be able to bring her friend to the surface before she drowned…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Data here again... sorry this took so long to post, but Heir and I made up for some lost time :)**

CHAPTER TWELVE

The sound of metal ringing against metal echoed across Gozo as Robert and Maximilian continued their desperate duel. They seemed evenly matched, neither able to seize the advantage. Finally, Maximilian grew impatient and drove his sword down towards Robert's feet. Robert swung his own blade downwards to block the attack, and Maximilian seized the opportunity to strike his adversary hard across the face with his free hand. Robert fell back, momentarily stunned, and Maximilian knocked his sword away.

"Did you honestly believe you could best me?" Maximilian taunted his adversary, the tip of his sword pointed at Robert's throat.

"I suppose it's against you religion to fight fairly, eh Bonaparte?" Robert retorted.

"I prefer to win," Maximilian growled. "Any last words, Maltese dog?"

"Why are you doing this?" Robert replied angrily. "What could all this possibly gain you?!"

"Revenge," Maximilian said simply. "Revenge for my illustrious ancestor, the rightful ruler of Malta!"

"Rightful ruler?!" Robert snapped. "Napoleon was nothing more than a ruthless conqueror who plundered and looted our country!" Maximilian's face screwed up in rage.

"Napoleon brought order and reform to your wretched island," he growled. "You repaid him with treachery!"

"You're insane," Robert muttered. "We rebelled against a cruel tyrant… the people of Malta will not be ruled by force, not now, not ever!"

"I have no interest in your little island… only the treasures that rightfully belong to France," Maximilian responded, seemingly ignoring Robert's protests.

"You're nothing more than a common thief," Robert muttered.

"I am an _exceptional_ thief," Maximilian hissed. "and in a moment, I will be also be your _killer_!" He raised his sword to deliver the killing blow. At the last moment, a sudden quick punch caught him across the side of his face, momentarily stunning him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?!" Oliver snapped.

With Maximilian briefly incapacitated, Robert wasted no time in retrieving his sword, and soon their duel began again with a renewed frenzy…

* * *

Meanwhile, Vicky found herself battling the cold waters of the Mediterranean Sea. Though she was a good swimmer, the frigid temperatures quickly began to sap her strength. By a stroke of incredible good luck, she reached Lilly before her blonde haired friend could sink below the surface, and quickly pulled the other girl to her.

"Lilly!!" she called out. "Can you hear me?!" She gulped back a few tears and screwed her eyes shut. "Our Lady of Liesse, save us…"

"W-what… happened…?" Lilly managed.

"It's gonna be all right, okay?" Vicky replied. "I'll get us to shore…" A loud splash nearby startled Vicky.

"What the…?!" A familiar face rose from the surface of the cold water, surrounded by a mass of soaking wet auburn curls.

"Miley!" Vicky gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to lose Lilly again!" Miley shouted, quickly swimming over. She wrapped her arms around Lilly and pulled the blonde girl to her. Watching them together for a moment, Vicky was struck by the sudden, seemingly intense moment between her two friends, but she shook it off; now was definitely not the time for questions.

"Which way's the shore?" Miley asked hurriedly, still clinging to Lilly.

"Back the way we came," Vicky answered. "Of course, that's also where the psychopath and his goons still are…"

"You brother is taking care of him," Miley muttered. "Let's just get to shore before we all freeze to death… or drown!"

* * *

The three young women made it to the nearby shoreline a few minutes later, and collapsed in an exhausted heap on the wet sand. Miley wasted no time in tending to the best friend who had come to mean so much more to her.

"Lilly! Are you okay?!" Miley called out, crawling over to her.

"Yeah, I think so," Lilly replied in a quiet voice. "I just feel… weak." She looked at Miley strangely for a moment.

"Miley, you… you came after me?"

"Of course I did," Miley responded, her voice growing husky. "I had to… I couldn't lose you…"

"I, um… hate to break this up, but…" Vicky politely interrupted her friends' tender moment to point into the distance. Miley looked up to see what Vicky was pointing at, and gasped when she saw a small fleet of police vessels rapidly approaching the island.

"Sweet niblets! What's going on?!"

"I'm not sure," Vicky replied. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a minute… the ship in the lead… it's flying the colors of the Marquis de Piro!"

"Why do I get the feeling they all know what's going on?" Miley remarked.

"Beats me," Vicky quipped, "but if you ask me, it's about time our luck changed for the better…!"

* * *

High atop the cliffs above, the battle between Maximilian and Robert continued to rage. Jackson and Oliver's further attempts to aid Robert had proved fruitless, and now they could only stand by and watch.

"I'm… almost impressed!" Maximilian managed, deflecting yet another of Robert's attacks. "Your skills with a blade are much greater than I would ever have given you credit for!"

"I'm just full of surprises," Robert retorted, aiming another attack at Maximilian's head. The arrogant Frenchman deflected it as well.

"Not for much longer," Maximilian hissed. Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it in Robert's face, blinding his opponent. With a vicious swing, he again disarmed Robert, his blade slicing deep into the younger man's arm as well. Maximilian then lashed out with a kick to Robert's stomach, driving him to his knees. A second kick caught Robert across the face and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Any last words?" Maximilian mocked him, standing over Robert, the blade of his sword glinting in the sunlight. He caught a blur of movement from the corner of his eye, and realized Jackson and Oliver were going to attempt another rescue. Spinning around, he caught Oliver across the face with the hilt of his sword, instantly dropping him to the ground. Maximilian then swung the blade around in a wide arc, slashing Jackson across the chest.

"Learn your place!" Maximilian roared. "No mere children are going to stop Maximilian Bonaparte!" He turned back towards Robert, who was still sprawled on the ground.

"Now… where were we?"

"_Freeze!!_" a cold voice barked, echoing across the cliff face. A small army of policemen suddenly crowded around Maximilian, their weapons drawn. The arrogant Frenchman's eyes narrowed in fury.

"Are you so frightened of losing you cannot even find a civilized duel alone?" he angrily challenged Robert, who still lay on the ground before him. "Miserable Maltese coward!"

"Hello, pot…" Oliver muttered from where he lay sprawled on the ground as well.

"Drop the sword and put your hands up!" the policeman in charge, eldest son of Nicholas de Piro, commanded.

"It will not happen," Maximilian growled.

"Drop it or I'll shoot," the younger de Piro retorted, cocking his gun. Completely ignoring the command, Maximilian raised his sword to deliver the killing blow.

"This is your last warning!" the young officer called out. When he was again ignored, he knew he had no choice. He aimed and fired. Struck in the shoulder, Maximilian dropped to one knee, his sword clattering away.

"Take him!" the young de Piro shouted to his fellow officers. They surged forward as one. Seeing victory finally, irrevocably slipping away from him, Maximilian became desperate. Reaching out, he grabbed Jackson, who was still lying nearby, and wrapped an arm around the young man's neck.

"Back off, or I'll break his neck!"

"No, Bonaparte," Robert's cold voice interrupted him. "You won't." Robert's own blade slashed through the air, and buried itself in Maximilian's back. The Frenchman's eyes went wide in shock and pain, not quite believing what had just happened. Then, finally, he sagged lifelessly to the ground, his cruelty and arrogance silenced at last.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Happy ever after? Not quite! We still have the concert! But don't worry, this chapter's good too! **Heir **over and out.

"Good work, Robert."

"Anytime, Mr. de Piro." Robert smiled as the police led him to the ambulance crew, pushing past crowds of spectators. The dead body of Maximilian Bonaparte had been taken before them. He looked back as he clutched his wounded arm and watched his sister run towards him, eyes scared but at the same time, laughing. As she neared he heard her laughter and he stopped to lean next to her and speak.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because this is just like the good ole days…you protecting me and me thanking you for it. So…thanks." She hugged him and released him quickly as he was hauled into the ambulance. She went into the ambulance as well and sat beside him tentatively. She had never seen the inside of an ambulance before. Lilly and Miley were sitting opposite her, huddled up in a blanket and drinking a sort of warm drink. The paramedics moved to her and took off her damp jacket, giving her a warm blanket and the drink. As she sipped, she watched the two American girls over the rim.

Lilly felt the feeling of being watched as she raised her eyes. She looked at the girl opposite them, who smiled and got up, moving closer to them.

"Whatever you guys do, don't show it in public. Most people like you guys who are courageous enough to show their love for each other are shunned from our society."

Lilly was about to evade answering when Miley spoke. "And you're OK with it?"

"You kidding? I wish I was as brave as you guys!" she grinned, wiping the salty water from her brow.

"What? There's someone you want?" Lilly asked, interested. Vicky put a hand on her mouth and shushed her.

"Not in front of my brother. He doesn't know. No-one does 'cept my closest friends."

Miley sensed a change in topic was needed. Leaning into Lilly, she sighed, content. "It's finally over."

"Yeah…" Lilly agreed.

"Amen to that," Robert stated happily, holding his cup up. "And Eviva to a brighter future!"

"Na Zdarovye." The two smiled at each other and drank down their drinks. Miley laughed as they toasted in two completely different languages and sipped her own drink.

* * *

Robby Ray hugged his children, crying as he realized how close he had come to losing both of them. Jackson had been bandaged up properly and Miley had a cut on her cheek but the two looked more beautiful then ever.

"So why the sam hill didn't you tell me about any of this?!" he asked them.

"We were afraid you'd call the police," Miley said simply, hanging her head. "We thought Lilly would be hurt if the kidnappers saw the police coming."

"So you decided to try and rescue her yourselves… and put yourself in even more danger," Robbie Ray sighed. "Miles, I thought I taught you better than that…"

"I'm sorry, daddy," Miley whispered, near tears. "I just couldn't… I just couldn't stand the thought of losing Lilly." She looked over at the blonde-haired best friend, who was standing nearby. Robbie Ray noticed the expression on his daughter's face when she did so, and realized there was more in that simple gaze that what she'd told him. It seemed they were going to have to have another conversation very soon…

"Right now, I'm just glad ya'll are safe… but next time, remember you can trust your daddy with anything, okay?" Miley nodded solemnly.

"I will, daddy… and I love you." She reached out to hug her father again.

"I love you too, baby girl."

He looked up at the two Maltese who had helped out his children. After having been told the whole story, he thought it was time for proper thanks. He moved to the two people who had risked both their lives to save his children and smiled.

"Thank you for protecting my children."

"We understand that you lost your wife. We almost lost our own mother. We can sympathize with you. Besides, we're glad we could help." Robert patted Robby Ray on the back and smiled. "Did you notice we hold the same name?" He laughed along with the older man.

"Yeah. Fate, ain't it?"

* * *

Nicholas de Piro held the silver earrings in his hands. Who knew that these simple ornaments could cause so much pain?

He pocketed them gently and turned to his sons. "Thank you both. I'll take it from here."

"OK, _Da_."

He turned to the five Americans and smiled. "Would you like to come tomorrow and join me for a day at my residence?"

* * *

"Thank you, Mr de Piro."

"No, thank you, for restoring back my prize earrings, and for making sure Maximilian Bonaparte will never bother the Treasures of this Earth again!" Nicholas de Piro smiled at the four children before him. Jackson's arm was still in its cast and Oliver still had a bandage over his hand. The slash on Miley's cheek was covered in a simple plaster. Nonetheless, the four looked happy, victorious.

Vicky and Robert stood behind their family friend, smiling. Robert had an arm around his sister, pulling her insanely close to him; closer then he had ever done before. The thought of losing her was just too unimaginable. She, on the other hand, had her hand rested on his wounded arm which the sword had penetrated.

Nicholas looked at the blonde girl in particular. She had a certain familiarity to her…what was it now…?

"Nannu! Where are you!" Nicholas' face lit up as he heard the voice of his heir call up from downstairs.

"In my study _ċiċċa_!" Footsteps came up the stairs and soon, a blonde haired girl of about sixteen or seventeen came through the door. Her eyes were a bright blue, her hair cascading over her shoulders and her smile radiating across the room. But the most striking thing about her were the earrings on her, the silver blessed earrings.

Lilly's mouth gaped open. She moved – nay, limped – closer to the girl and the girl blinked. The two smiled at each other and pointed. "But you look just like me!"

"Ms Truscott, this is my current heir, Lillian de Piro. She is my pride and joy." Nicholas proudly announced, beckoning to his granddaughter to come nearer.

"Nannu! You're just saying that!" Lillian smiled, hugging him and facing the brunette behind him. They exchanged a glance and high-fived. "Good job on getting the earrings back."

"Thanks. But it was mostly them you know." Vicky gestured to her Californian companions, who stood straighter, especially Oliver and Jackson.

"Thank you so much for keeping the faith of the de Piros in line."

"No need to thank us…"

"But a kiss would be nice!" Oliver jumped up, stupidity taking a hold of him.

The girl laughed and came forward, kissing him on both cheeks – as is the custom in Malta – and did the same to Jackson. "You two are adorable!"

She turned to Miley and hugged her. "Thank you for keeping the earrings safe."

"No problem." Miley hugged her back, slightly surprised at the girl's openness, but after getting used to the Maltese's way of hospitality, she had accustomed to random hugs and hand shakes.

Next, the two Lillians hugged, and a word was exchanged between them. Miley could make out "Thank you for being there in my place" and "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!"

Miley thought a little. The de Piros had given them hospitality in their guest rooms after their gesture to them for the rest of the holiday. Maybe…

"Urm, Lillian. I have some extra tickets to the Hannah Montana concert this weekend. Would you like to come?"

Lillian's face lit up and she smiled widely. "Only if Vicky comes too. We're old friends."

"But of course!" Oliver and Jackson said in unison, smiling.

"Then I'd love to come!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Data here again... and here's the last chapter. Heir and I worked together on this one, so I hope you all like it. A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed our story. I'd also like to thank my talented co-writer, Miss V - it's been a blast, I've learned a lot and I hope we can do it again sometime :)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

With the ordeal of the last few days finally behind them, Miley and her friends could finally relax and just enjoy themselves at the Hannah Montana concert in Valletta. A Maltese band, Xtruppaw, was opening for her, so Miley had a few extra minutes to herself backstage before she performed.

After everything that had happened lately, and almost losing her best friend, Miley found herself grappling with feelings she never thought she'd feel for Lilly. She didn't know just when her feelings for Lilly had changed, or what caused her to develop those feelings in the first place, but she knew what she felt whenever Lilly was around, and when they were together. However it had happened, she knew she had fallen in love with her best friend… her _female_ best friend.

"Lilly," she whispered. "How am I supposed to tell you all these things? How am I supposed to tell you how much you've come to mean to me?" A sudden thought occurred to her. Maybe, just maybe… there _was_ a way…

A sudden knock on her dressing room door startled Miley out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called out. The door opened and Lilly, dressed as Lola Luftnagle, walked in with Vicky.

"Hey Hannah!" Lilly called out. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." She turned towards Vicky. "This is Vicky Zammit, your biggest fan in Malta!" Vicky blushed slightly.

"It's really an honor to meet you, Miss Montana," Vicky said politely. "I can't believe this is really happening! Oh man I wish my friends could have been here too! They adore you, Miss Montana!" Miley grinned.

"Call me Hannah," she replied. "It's nice to meet you, Vicky."

"It's nice to meet you too," Vicky said, smiling. "I hope you have a chance to visit our country while you're here."

"Oh, we have," Lilly responded. "We had a great tour guide." She shared a mischievous smile with her best friend. Vicky noticed the look passing between them, but didn't quite understand it.

"Um… okay; well, that's great."

"Actually, Vicky… there's something we want to tell you," Miley said quietly, looking over at Lilly. "You may not realize it, but we've met before."

"What?" Vicky replied, confused. "I'm sorry, Miss Montana, but I don't think…" Her jaw dropped when she saw 'Hannah' reach up and slowly pull off her long blonde wig, revealing Miley's familiar chestnut curls underneath.

"What the… Miley?!"

"Hey, Vicky," Miley said meekly. "Please don't be mad at me…"

"Miley, you're… _you're_ Hannah Montana?!"

"Yeah," Miley replied quietly. "I really am. See, I always wanted to make sure I could be Hannah Montana, but still have a normal life… so my daddy and I came up with this." Vicky swallowed.

"Wait a minute… if you're Hannah, then that means Lola…!"

"Is me," Lilly finished for her, pulling off her bright blue wig. Vicky's eyes widened.

"Okay, this is… this is…"

"Here, sit down," Miley said, leading her Maltese friend to a small couch. "Just try to relax, Vicky."

"I'm okay, really," Vicky managed. "I just can't believe I've been friends with an international pop star all this time!"

"You haven't," Lilly corrected her with a smile. "You've been friends with Miley. Just because she puts on that wig when she performs doesn't change who she is inside."

"Good point," Vicky agreed with a smile of her own. "I'm sorry, Miley."

"Vicky, we shared our secret with you because we felt you deserved to know, especially after everything you've done for us the last few days, and because we trust you," Lilly told her honestly. "If anyone out there were to figure out that Miley and Hannah Montana are one and the same…" She left the last part unfinished, but Vicky immediately understood.

"I'll never say a word, I promise," Vicky responded, her voice quiet. "Your secret is safe with me, I swear. Thank you for trusting me with it." Miley smiled and took Vicky's hands in her own.

"Thank you for being my friend," she said with a smile. Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around Vicky and hugged her tightly. Vicky found herself blinking back tears.

"The pleasure's been mine," she whispered back. She looked over at Lilly. "You too, Lilly… I'm glad to have met you both."

"Get over here and give Vicky a hug before she busts," Miley teased her blonde haired best friend. Lilly grinned and happily did so, and for a long moment, the three friends just enjoyed a quiet moment of togetherness.

* * *

As soon as Xtruppaw had finished their last song, _Diska Cool Għar-Radio_, meaning 'A Song That's Cool for the Radio', Ira Losco, a twenty-five year old Maltese singer, took the stage. Vicky purposely dragged her friends to watch one of her favorite singers on stage, singing along with all the lyrics and throwing in some wild dance moves.

"It's a great honor to be playing up here tonight for one of the greatest teenage pop stars! Which is why, tonight, I'll be singing one of my favorite songs, which I'm sure you'll all recognize!" Ira Losco smiled down at the audience as she took the microphone tightly in her hands and began her next and probably last song, "Waking Up to the Light", a slow song.

_You used to fall into a dream  
Where I would drop into the middle of something  
Beautiful and bright but it wasn't real life  
It wasn't my life_

You can sit in the dark for just so long  
Before all the ice and chill is gone  
Something is stirring I can't explain  
It's the sound of your name

And I feel like the world is awakening  
Something beyond me is happening  
Like talking to god for the first time  
What I saw in your eyes  
Was the end of the darkest of the nights  
Waking up to the light

It's a whisper I need to hear  
The kind of things I haven't heard in years  
Like we'll be ok, here in the sunlight and should the sun slip away  
We'll glow in the dark into a fire  
A blanket of stars to crawl behind  
Starting to see this is the light I've been trying to find

And I feel like the world is awakening  
Something beyond me is happening  
Like talking to god for the first time  
What I saw in your eyes  
Was the end of the darkest of the nights  
Waking up to the light

"Thank you! Now let's make some noise for Hannah Montana!"

Amid the thunderous applause, Hannah took the stage and introduced herself to her Maltese fans. Then she began to sing. She chose to start with her signature song, "The Best of Both Worlds", and followed it with "Nobody's Perfect", "Who Said" and "True Friend". Finally, it was time for her to sing the song she had prepared especially for Lilly, hoping the words would finally show Lilly how she felt about her.

"You've all been great!" 'Hannah' shouted out to all her excited fans. "I'd like to dedicate this next song to someone very special to me - my best friend. I don't know where I'd be without her. This one's for you, Lola!" Taking a deep breath, she started to sing…

--

_Looks like we found ourselves_

_Up against a wall_

_In need of a little help_

_But no one wants to call_

_After all we've been through_

_Do we let our friendship end?_

_--_

_You need me and I need you_

_No, we will not break_

_Never break_

_But if we bend, it's_

_--_

_You and me together_

_I'm always on your side_

_No one, no one, no one can ever change it_

_C'mon let 'em try_

_Cause it's always you and me together now_

_--_

_Anyone can have a day_

_When their heart is on their sleeve_

_No one wants to see it our way_

_Can't agree to disagree_

_You'd think it'd be easier_

_But it feels like you just can't win_

_But somehow we'll make it work_

_Cause we deserve it, you know we're worth it_

_You can't give up on your friends_

_--_

_You and me together_

_I'm always on your side_

_No one, no one, no one can ever change it_

_C'mon let 'em try_

_Cause it's you and me together now…_

--

When 'Hannah' finished singing, the entire auditorium erupted in cheers and applause. She snuck a quick look back stage, where she saw 'Lola' standing there looking stunned, tears streaming down her face. Managing her best smile, she turned back to the audience.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to see me tonight, you've been great! I can't wait 'til I can come back and sing for you all again… good night, Malta!" The audience cheered and clapped wildly as 'Hannah' hung up her microphone and slowly made her way backstage, waving to her fans as she did so.

"Miley?" Lilly asked weakly as he best friend drew near. "Was that… was that really all for me?" Miley nodded.

"I meant every word, Lils." She took Lilly's hands in her own. "Come on; let's go back to my dressing room for a minute. There's something I need to say." Lilly nodded numbly and together they walked back towards Miley's dressing room. Once the door was locked carefully behind them, Miley led Lilly over to the small couch in the room, where they sat down.

"Lilly… please don't hate me for this, but I need you to tell you something." Lilly couldn't help but smile.

"Miley, if you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say… I feel the same way." She grinned as she watched her best friend's eyes widen. "I love you, too."

"You… you do?" Miley stammered. Lilly nodded.

"Ever since that day in the museum… when you looked into my eyes the way you did." She swallowed. "You made me feel things no one has ever made me feel, and when I looked into your eyes… I knew I was falling in love with you." She blinked back more tears. Letting her emotions control her, Miley leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lilly's. It soon developed into a deep and loving kiss, as the two best friends finally gave in to their feelings for each other.

"I could really get used to that," Miley said with a smile, once they had parted.

"That makes two of us," Lilly replied, smiling as well. "So… what does this make us now, Miles?"

"What do you want us to be?" Miley asked her.

"Girlfriends?" Lilly replied coyly. Miley smiled again.

"I'd like that," she said. "Lilly Truscott, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend, Miley Stewart," Lilly replied softly. "How about we seal it with a kiss?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Miley whispered, and she happily pulled Lilly to her once again…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **This is the last chapter on my account! Whomever Data thanked, I thank too! So let's just get on with it now!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Thank you so-o-o-o-o much!" Lilly hugged her new Maltese friends, Vicky, Lillian and Robert. Lillian's father, Cosimo and the supposed next Heir before Lillian, was standing by her side. He smiled at the Americans and brushed back his hair. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we really must be going. It's Lillian's last O-Level today and she has to be there in an hour."

"Right." Miley hugged the girl and shook her father's hand. "You will make a great Marquises."

"Thank you." Lillian followed her father out of the airport. Miley turned to Robbie Ray and smiled at him. He smiled back and went to the baggage control. Oliver and Jackson shook Robert's hand and hugged Vicky goodbye, then followed Robbie Ray.

Miley and Lilly watched as the two siblings conversed briefly in Maltese. Robert went off to the parking lot and left his sister alone.

"Aren't you going with him?"

"Nah. My friends are coming here to pick me up. We're going to spend some quality time together. It has been a while since we saw each other since the end of school, after all." Vicky hugged the two in a group hug and sniffed. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Faith'll bring back together, you'll see!" Miley laughed. "We could meet in the most unlikely of places…like the Alps!"

The three laughed and Lilly dug something out of her pocket. "Here. Wear this. Me and Miley have one each too. This way, you know we'll always be together."

Vicky took the bracelet with the three initials engraved on it. "L, M, V." She slipped it onto her wrist and grinned. "Thanks."

"Hey, Vic!" Miley looked behind her to the group of teenage girls calling her friend. "The movie starts in an hour!"

"Plenty of time!" Vicky grinned at her friends and waved her hand. "I'll be right at the bus station!"

Four of the girls out of nine stayed back, waiting for their friend to finish her goodbye. Vicky pointed them out discreetly to Miley and Lilly. "Suzanne, Emily, Maria, Luisa and Martina." She blushed slightly as she finished and Lilly giggled.

"The one you like is Martina, right?"

Vicky nodded and took a step forward. "I really should get going. They are pretty impatient sometimes."

"Go. We'll see each other again." Miley hugged her one last time. "And remember, you'll find the right one, one day."

Vicky sniffed again and ran off to her friends. As she neared the group, she turned to the two girls and mouthed a thank you. She tackle-hugged her friends and the five walked off, Miley noticed how Vicky and her friend, Martina seemed to be quite close as they walked out. The five laughed over some joke and Miley smiled.

"Come on! We're gonna miss the plane!" Lilly pulled at her girlfriend, laughing.

"I wouldn't mind being stuck in Malta with you!"

"Forget it! I don't want another encounter with some crazy villain!" Lilly joked.

"Oh come on…we might meet that French dude with the surname, Maltese!" Miley let her lead her away.

"Miley, that's a comic." Lilly sighed. "You can be so stupid sometimes."

"But you still love me."

"Yes I do…" Lilly quickly kissed her and smiled. "And I always will."


End file.
